A Different Gryffindor
by show your inner slytherin
Summary: The second in a series of books: Lucina has strange dreams, sees old friends, makes new enemies and saves a life. so, a normal year at hogwarts
1. The Dreams

The Dreams

_She was in a corner, crying. "Carlton?" it was Malfoy"what do you want?"_

"_I want you to tell me what's wrong"_

"_Ron, he. He cheated on me, should have seen it coming"_

"_I'll kill him"_

"_Malfoy, don't, he isn't worth it" Luci didn't want to cause any more trouble_

"_ok" Malfoy actually listened to her_

"_why do you care bout me being fine?" she was curious_

"_cos I like you." Lucina was confused and wondered if Malfoy actually said that._

"_Y. you what?"_

"_I like you, Luci" he leaned to her_

Then, she woke up.

She sat up quickly "holy shit… did I just dream that?".

Luci POV

I lay down and went to sleep again, happily, I didn't have a dream like the previous one.

"Luce. Luce"

"Piss off, Kmi" I groaned.

"You know I don't like being called Kmi"

"You know I don't like being called Luce"

"Mum wants you."

"Why? What day is it?"

"it's Saturday"

"there is such thing as Saturday during the holidays?" I was super tired

"You have guests"

"ME?" I sat up

"yea, a guy with one eye missing, a dude with a purple hat.."

"I don't know anyone like that."

"AND a girl with hair that changes colour"

"get out of my room Kmillen." when Kmi got out of my room, I got dressed as quick as I could and ran down stairs " DORA!" I ran to the girl with changing hair and gave her a hug.

"Luce, I missed you."

"I missed you to"

"Nyphadora, we have to leave"

"Don't call her Nyphadora" I said before she could even try, everyone looked at me "What? I've know her for years."

"Miss Carlton." A man smiled.

" That's Kingsley Shacklebolt" Dora told me as I shook everyone's hand

"Nice to meet you Miss Carlton"

"Alistair 'Mad-eye' Moody" I said

"how do you..?"

"Barty crouch JR pretended to be him, with polyjuice potion, last year" I said.

"Let's go" Mad-eye said. A bit later, we ended up on a street.

"Dora. What are we doing here?"

"This is going to be your home until school starts" Kingsley said.

A House appeared and we went inside. The second I stepped in, I was pulled into a tight hug "Hello, Mrs Weasley" I smiled

"Call me Molly, Please"

"I only call adults by their first names when I have known them for a while, I have only known you for less than a year" I giggled

"Molly, let the girl breathe" a voice came from a doorway. When Mrs Weasley let me go, I saw the person who said it.

"Hello Mr Black" I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Everyone calls me Sirius" he smiled.

"But only special people can call him Padfoot" I instantly recognised the voice

"MOONY!" I ran to him and hugged him "I am meeting loads of people I haven't seen in ages.

"Getting sentimental are we Luci?" I turned round and no-one was there but I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"GRED, FORGE, YOU GET HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"if you want us you gotta catch us" I heard Fred call.

"Everyone, excuse my language but, I have two shit-heads that I have to kill" I said as politely as I could "YOU'RE GONNA GET IT" I yelled to the twins and ran up stairs.

I ran into a room and saw fred, george, ginny and ron. Fred and George weren't facing me, I jumped on them before they saw me "gotcha now." I giggled when they pushed me on the floor but stopped when ron came up to me. I stood up and looked at him "Hey Ron" I smiled

"Lucina" he hugged me "Hello, I can't wait for term to start, can you?"

"Oh I really think I can wait" I let go of him and remembered the dream I had.

"What's wrong?" George asked when we all sat down to eat

"just. A dream I had last night, it's fine" I smiled slightly.

Everyone had finished eating but I hadn't started

"you alright dear?" I smiled at how she called me 'dear' even though I barely knew her.

"yes Mrs Weasley, I'm just not hungry." I tried my best to give her a convincing smile but from the look on her face, I didn't do a good job. I walked out of the room "Lucina," It was Padfoot, he had allowed me to call him that "are you sure you are ok?"

"No, I had a weird dream and since that, I just havent been in the mood to eat, smile or even give the twins my new idea for their products" I realized what I said and I covered my mouth.

He laughed at my instinct to try and get the words back in mouth "You don't have to be ashamed of doing tricks, I was the best trickster in Hogwarts with the others." he smiled

"Really?"

"yea, ask Moony."

"bye Padfoot"

"just one question Lucina, what was the dream?"

" 's not important"

Padfoot smiled "alright Lucina, oh and your face has gone a bit red"

"what?" I ran to check my reflection, I was blushing like crazy, and I heard Padfoot laughing his head off "PADFOOT YOU BETTER SHUT UP!" I yelled. When I walked downstairs I glared at him " you are so immature"

"you are the one who has a crush on someone"

"and you haven't?" I looked serious but it faded "ok, it is a pretty weird crush, and I'm not even sure that I even like him, it was just one dream."

Padfoot nodded "ok, this time, I wont tell Moony and Tonks, THIS time" he smiled.

"sorry Padfoot, got to go" I ran off and stepped into the room where I was going to be staying, Hermione hugged me " 'mione, 'mione, can you let me go now, I. I need to be able to move" I giggled.

"sorry, I just missed you"

"missed you to 'mione"

_I was in the astronomy tower, drawing some star charts, when I heard some footsteps. Turning, I saw Malfoy. "holy crap Malfoy, you scared me" I smiled "What are you doing here?"_

"_I was looking for you" He replied._

"_well, I'm here" I smirked_

"_good, cos I need to tell you something" he stepped closer to me with every word._

"_I need to tell you something first" we were face to face_

"_ok, you first"_

"_I'm a Gryffindor, I'm meant to be loyal to others but I like danger, I like secrets, the more forbidden the better"_

"_well, I have a forbidden secret I have to tell you" he moved closer _

And I woke up again

"Luci? What is it?" Ginny was the only one awake, well apart from me

"I had a very bad dream, that's all, Gin" I lay back down and went to sleep.

**AN: that was the first chapter, I couldn't be bothered with an intro.**


	2. Red Cheeks

_**AN:**__ I'm making Sirius OOC because I think that a joker in the same room as another joker would make trouble._

Red Cheeks

"Luci, you alright?" Ginny snapped me back to reality, I was thinking if I actually liked Malfoy

"Yea, I'm fine, Gin. Umm, Gin, you ever liked someone you aint meant to?"

"Yea, just once"

"Harry?"

"WHAT!? No" she went red

"I wont tell anyone, I know you like Harry, I can see it in your eyes" Gin looked at me like I was crazy "hey, I'm not crazy, you know that, I'm an absolute fucking loon" I smiled and skipped off.

"EVERYONE, HARRY'S HERE" you could hear Mrs Weasley from Egypt sometimes.

"HARRY!" me and the twins ran down stairs and hugged Harry so he fell over.

"BOYS, LUCINA!"

"sorry Mrs Weasley, we just missed Harry sooo much" I giggled, hugging Harry tighter. When we finally let Harry go, we all, except Mrs Weasley, burst out laughing, even Moony.

"I never get tired of your jokes"

"the jokes! Gred, Forge, upstairs now"

"Yes Luce" they laughed as they ran upstairs

"oh you dumb-arses, I'm gonna KILL YOU" I chased them upstairs "oh, and Harry, I wouldn't talk to Ginny for a while if I were you" I hid a smile and continued to try and kill the twins.

"Fred, George, how about we make a love potion?"

"alright" George wrote it down. I carried on saying things and they loved them all.

"ok, Instant darkness powder, great for when you need a quick getaway"

"PERFECT, we could test it when filch catches us"

"EVERYONE, DINNER!"

"It's a surprise that you aren't deaf with her megaphone voice" I giggled as we went for dinner.

"so, how is everyone looking forward to school? Lucina, I bet you are looking forward to seeing people you haven't seen in ages" Padfoot laughed, seeing my death glare at him

"I'm not really looking forward to school again"

"I used to dream about school when it was almost time to go, have you dreamt about school"

"Padfoot, I swear, I will punch you if you carry on with this" I clenched my fist, it just made him laugh. Everyone was confused. "excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite" I death glared at Padfoot again and walked off.

"you had another dream about that guy again didn't you" Padfoot had followed me.

"yea, but.."

"ohh, I have to tell moony now" he laughed

"Padfoot.." I was going to speak but he had walked off and when he came back, he had brought Moony, Tonks and Mrs Weasley "Padfoot.."

"too late Lucina" he turned to the others "it seems that Lucina has a crush on a boy in her school" I started blushing and looked at the floor.

"Padfoot" I waited till he turned and then I punched him in the face "I said I would punch you if you carried on" I looked up and saw everyone had walked into the hall and was staring at me then at Pad foot "what? He was being a pain in the arse" I smiled and skipped upstairs. The twins clapped and everyone else looked ready to yell at me.

_On the train_

"Sooo, you have a crush?"

"Fred, get out."

"How do you know if I am Fred?"

"Your eyes, George's eye close off his mind when he isn't with you, your eyes show everything you think all the time" I said as if everyone knew it.

"o..k, sooo, you have a crush?"

"no, Padfoot got it wrong" I blushed slightly

"ok, I believe you" he had noticed I had started to blush "you might want to try a different image, you cant always be like.. That" he pointed to the clothes in my bag.

"fine." I smiled and went to dressed in my robes when Fred left.

_In school_

"welcome to another year of Hogwarts," Dumbledore went through the usual speech "we welcome a member from the Ministry of Magic, Dolores Umbridge" Umbridge said a few words and I looked at the twins who were on the opposite seats.

"More like Dumbridge" I smiled. I saw Malfoy on the Slytherin table and looked at the table before I had a chance to blush.

Fred POV

Luci looked past us after making up the name for Umbridge, when she looked down, I tapped George on the shoulder and looked behind us, she was looking at someone on the Slytherin table "Bet it's Malfoy" I whispered, George shook his head.

"not unless she was imagining his murder" we both laughed slightly.

"Guys." Lucina got our attention, "I wont be in my first classes so you could tell Harry, Hermione and Ron that I used one of our products and it went wrong so you have to help me with an antidote. You can skive as well, I just need to get out of my classes" we looked at each other and nodded "deal" we smiled.

We got her a temporary potion in case anyone visited her and we went to Hogsmeede "boys, wait" she ran up to us "meet me in the three broomsticks, in a hour and a half ok?"

"ok" we agreed

About a hour and twenty minutes later, we set off to the three broomsticks where Luci greeted us with a bag each "books of tricks and stuff like that" she said, she had about three bags for herself "Fred, wasn't it you who suggested I get a new image, so I bought a few clothes"

"A few?"

"Yea, a few" she walked to the castle.

Luci POV

I had to wait days before we were allowed to wear our own clothes so I had enough time to plan a perfect outfit. It was hard to find a good one, with my fashion sense, I prefer wacky mismatched clothes, like Luna. On Friday

when everyone went to the great hall, I stayed behind to get ready. I put my hair down, I got a red shirt and a white long skirt and I made sure that it spread out when I turned then I got some ballet pumps that I thought looked very nice. I got out the makeup from one of my bags and put on mascara, a bit of eye shadow and a bit of lip-gloss. I stepped into the Great hall and everyone looked at me. Everyone. Even Malfoy. I saw him look at me and I started to blush but I walked over to my usual space which, unluckily, faced Malfoy on the other table. I stayed stood up so they could see my outfit "hello guys" I smiled "Fred, did you mean this sort of thing?" I twirled.

Fred's jaw dropped. "Freddie, earth to Freddie, you here?"

"Holy crap Luci, you look, amazing" I blushed at his comment

"thanks" I sat down and looked up slightly, Malfoy was looking at me, I smiled at him and he looked down.

Draco POV

When Carlton walked in everyone looked at her, even me. She looked nice, 'MALFOY! DON'T THINK STUFF LIKE THIS' my mind was yelling, I only looked away when she smiled at me. I saw her later, I tiptoed behind her. "BOO"

"HOLY SHIT, Malfoy!" she started slapping my arm "I haven't seen you in ages and the first thing you do is scare the crap out of me." she giggled. "so, how've you been?"

"fine. you have changed a lot." I grabbed her hand and twirled her around making her giggle

"Fred encouraged me to change my image" she smiled

"thank him for me, promise?"

"promise, so where you going?" she started walking with me

"Honeydukes, wanna come with?"

"sorry, gotta go to Ronnie, we decided to try again"

"good luck with that, just one question. Do you really believe that Weasel wont hit you again?"

"Yea"

"ok, see you maybe, Carlton oh and if Weasel hurts you in any way, I'll kill him" she blushed at me saying that "see you" I waved

"bye" she waved and ran to Weasel

Lucina POV

"Holy crap, three words shouldn't be able to make my blush" I said as soon as I turned the corner. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and ran to Ronnie.

"Hello Luce"

"Hey Ronnie"

"you alright, your cheeks are a bit red"

"I'm fine, just the side affect from one of the WWW products" I lied as best I could

"why did my brothers test the products on you"

"I volunteered."

"honestly, you spend too much time with my brothers, are you sure you aint gonna leave me for George?"

"I would be more likely to leave you for Freddie, we spend more time together then me him and Georgie" I stopped and saw how annoyed Ronnie was, "oops"

_**AN: **__does ron lose it? What happens? IDK?_


	3. A Nice Surprise

A Nice Surprise.

Luci POV

"well," he smiled "that won't happen, you wouldn't choose ANY of my brothers after being with me" he did a macho pose and I rolled my eyes at his 'big man' act.

"Ron? How would you like to go to Honeydukes? I know how much you like the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and I really want some Chocolate Frogs, I haven't ever had them." I knew the answer.

"Sure, I could get some stuff for Harry and 'Mione" We ran to Hogsmeade and went into Honeydukes, Malfoy wasn't there, happily

"Luci, come on" Ron grabbed my hand and ran to the shelves that gad EVERYTHING that anyone with a sweet tooth would want, I got some chocolate frogs and one pack of Bertie Bott's, Ron got seven packs of them and a few chocolate wand.

"Ronald Wesley, how do you manage to eat so many sweets without your teeth falling out?" I smiled.

He got out his wand "Magic" he put it back and ran to buy the sweets leaving me in the middle of the shop.

"Just charmin' " I started to mumble "I don't even know my way round this place, fuck this shit, I'm going to the three broomsticks and getting some food" I put the sweets back and walked to the three broomsticks.

"Hello Luci" the barmaid said

"Hey Rosmerta, can I get some food?"

"Sure, I know what you like, Noodles?"

"Yep" I smiled.

"Be right back, you sit yourself down" she beamed. I went to sit down, Rosmerta and my mum were friends _then again, who isn't my mum friends with _I giggled, I always thought my mum knew everyone in the wizard world.

"Here you go Luci" Rosmerta put the bowl on the table.

"Ta" I smiled, picked up the fork and started to eat.

"Luce, I was looking for you" Ron sat in front of Luci after she finished her noodles.

"Not very well, you have loads of chocolate round your mouth by the way. Ron, we better get going,"

"Damn, yea lets go." he grabbed my hand.

"I've got to pay Rosmerta, meet you later yea?" I got my hand out of his grasp.

"yea sure, see you" he ran off. After I paid Rosmerta, I walked to the castle, on the way, I bumped into Malfoy. "Hi Malfoy." I smiled.

"Carlton." he nodded and walked straight past me.

"Dick" I muttered, he was becoming very rude.

"What did you call me half-blood?" He turned.

"I called you a dick, do you need your ears testing?" I walked past him and into the castle.

"What did Ferret-face want?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, I called him a dick and I walked off." I smiled at how impressed Ron was.

"Gooden Luce, lets go"

About a month later, Dumbridge started making these rules.

"ohmygod, we should start calling her 'Dumbitch', these rules are full of shit." I said to the twins

"Miss Carlton." someone said

"shit" I put my head on the desk

"i do not tolerate that type of language." 'Dumbitch' said

"I don't tolerate seeing your ugly face every single day"

"that's it, detention, in my office"

"this should be fun" I muttered.

_Umbridge's office_

"write out, ' I will not swear'"

"for how long?"

"till it sinks in"

"alright" I wrote down what I had to and realised that it was setting into my skin. "oh no" I whispered.

_**AN: **__I have run out of ideas, I can only think of Lucina becoming a badass._


	4. Problems

_**AN: this**__ is an idea I have had, hope you like it, it's a twist and all the people listed are actual members of the DA. Just warning you, I don't know how to use 'then' and 'than' they are so similar that I just get confused by them. This is my longest chapter so far, this is all the problems Luci faces_

Problems.

Luci POV

After the 'detention' I went to the twins.

"sooo."

"how was the detention?"

"boys, it wasn't a detention, she got a quill that, when you write something enough times, the words are imprinted into your skin" I showed them the mark, I trusted them with the knowledge.

"that is…" George looked shocked.

"horrid." Fred finished.

"And illegal," I pointed out "It's against the law to harm a school student, no matter what." just then, Hermione walked in.

"Guys, meet up in The Hogshead, I need to tell you something, bring everyone you can."

"sure" the three of us said and split up to get some people to join us, I got Luna, Cho and her 'gang' , Katie, Lavender, Terry Boot, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Patils. Fred got Anthony Goldstein, Angelina and Ernie Macmillan, he was pretty jealous of how many people knew me and were happy to come along with me, as was George. George brought Zacharias Smith, Alicia Spinnet and Lee.

We all went to the Hogshead, Hermione interrupted Harry's talk and everyone that had came signed up. "a job well done right boys?" I asked the twins, they nodded. "we had got almost everyone to the place, so we should get most of the credit" I giggled as we went back to the castle.

"Look, it's the half-blood whore." I heard Crabbe and Goyle yell to other Slytherins, who chucked stuff at me.

" Crabbe, Goyle, I couldn't care less about what you think, you are two fat dumbarses who think the abandoned floating cupcakes aren't suspicious, yes, Harry told me about second year, he saw you drop the cupcakes you were already holding to get some floating cupcakes that got you knocked out." I smiled at them and walked off but I stopped for a bit "oh and for the record," I turned to see them "I have only been with Ron, come on guys, get your heads out of your arses" I turned back and saw Malfoy in front of me.

"move out my way half-blood" He pushed me

"Malfoy, guess what?" he turned round and I hit him in the face, making his nose bleed and him to fall on the floor, I grabbed his hair and pulled his head up so he could see me "calling people 'Half-blood' and 'Mud-blood' won't make your blood purer." I let go of his hair and walked past all the, now scared, Slytherins.

_Two weeks later_

We had a DA meeting everyday, we trained in the room of requirement and Harry was a great teacher, I was worried for Neville, he could barely do magic and I tried to help him, I decided that he would catch on "Neville, you have to feel like you can do it," I said " it works, I promise"

"I'm useless, I can't do anything"

"you can do stuff and you aren't useless, without you Harry wouldn't have been able to do the second challenge and you are almost top of the class at herbology, you are amazing, in your own special way." I said and saw people were staring at me "what? Has no-one else even thought that Neville might be more than 'bad-luck boy'? I have." Neville smiled.

"Thanks Lucina, I needed to hear that." he carried on practicing and so did everyone else.

After the end of 'class' , as me and the twins had called it, I bumped into Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey it's the Gryfinwhore, we saw you punch Malfoy, filthy Half-bloods like you shouldn't disrespect Pure-blooded people."

"it's better to be a 'Half-blood' than be the dumber-than-mud child of a uglier-than-monkeyshit death-eater" I smirked.

"FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!" Crabbe punched me in the stomach and I fell to the floor, coughing up blood when they both kicked me over and over again, they started by kicking my stomach, then my chest, then my throat for a bit and they ended up kicking my face and attacking my legs and my arms when I tried to protect my stomach, throat and face. It went black, I didn't wake for a while. I woke up in a place I knew too well, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Fred, George and, surprisingly, Neville were sat round my hospital bed.

'Guys, what happened?' I tried to say but I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, I started to panic, what had those bastards done to me?

"Luci, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have let you walk alone." Fred looked the most upset out of all of them, even Ron.

"You have suffered many hard blows to all the bones in the front of your body, your spine only got minimum damage but your arms and legs are broken severely, you have some cracked ribs and your voice box has been hit with large force, all of these are repairable but the ones that will have the longest time to repair will be your legs, your arms are already partly fixed, I can't hurry up the process Mr Potter, before you ask." Madam Pomfrey said before walking off

"When your arms are fixed, I will bring some parchment so you can write down who it was who did this." Harry said

_three months later_

The potion that I was given was very fast and effective, my arms were fixed, my voice box was fixed but I still didn't speak, it was me speaking that got me into this in the first place.

"so, who did this to you?" Ron started the 'interrogation', the twins called it that, trying to make me smile, I didn't feel like smiling.

_Crabbe and Goyle _I wrote in my neatest writing considering I hadn't been able to even feed myself in three months.

"Why?"

_They saw me almost brake Malfoy's face, they said that a half-blood like me shouldn't disrespect the Pure-bloods, I might have also said that Crabbe was the dumber-than-mud son of a uglier-than-monkeyshit death-eater_ I struggled to write.

"it's good that you almost broke Malfoy's face, them two are retarded and Crabbe **is** just the dumber-than-mud son of an uglier-than-monkeyshit death-eater" Fred interrupted

"Everyone out, she needs her rest" I was happy for the peace but upset that I was alone, I spent all night wondering how I would get to classes.

_A month later_

"Luci, wake up" I opened one eye, got the parchment and wrote _piss off, I'm tired, yea I do have broken legs but I can still brake your nose. _and showed it to the person, it was Fred

"charming, as always my dear Luci."

_Why should I wake up?_

"we completed one of the products that you had an idea on"

_Where's it? Which one?_

"wait." he used a spell and I was sat up "it's the Canary Creams"

_COOL! Let me see._

He got one from his pocket, it looked like a custard cream

_You tested it?_

"no, you know anyone who would eat it?"

_I know the perfect person, how about a double test? _I smiled and Fred caught onto my idea

"perfect" I got into the wheelchair that Madam Pomfrey had left out for me and had the parchment in my bag, I looked at Fred, he looked worried.

_Fred, it's alright, I'm alright. I'll be better soon_

"It's just, you're in a wheelchair, I never thought anyone would hurt you so much for you to get to this point" when he finished I gestured for him to walk closer to me, when he was close enough, I hugged him.

_Like I said, a little while longer and I'll be fine, one, maybe two months._

"ok, come on lets go and turn the fat-arses into canaries."

_So, not much change then._

We went to the targets _hello, just so you know, I am sorry for everything I said, I realise now that it was disrespectful and most of it wasn't true, I deserved what I got, as a token of peace, I offer you these sweets, I have plenty more so you may have some more later._

I hated writing that but it would be worth it to see my idea in action.

First they turned slightly yellow and barely anyone noticed, they grew feathers, one person noticed "HEY EVERYONE, LOOK" as everyone looked, Crabbe and Goyle went thinner and I passed a note to Fred _that's the thinnest anyone's ever seen them. _when they started to shrink, Malfoy saw the note I had given to Crabbe and Goyle "Carlton, put them back to normal" they had started to grow beaks

_Why should I?_ I passed it to him

"you can't even talk? they must have messed you up really badly."

_You think me not able to talk is bad?_

"yea, I'll miss all the sassy shit you say"

_I can't do something else_

Malfoy looked slightly worried, I moved the wheelchair so that everyone could see that I was in a wheelchair. Malfoy didn't say anything, he just looked at his friends/ new made canaries and back at me. He sat down and waited for Crabbe and Goyle to turn back into people and then he stupefied them both.

_About two months later or whatever._

I was in my wheelchair, going to the RoR, I had learnt how to make my chair float, thanks to the twins. When I went in, everyone looked at me well, they would, I hadn't been at any meetings in five months. _Harry, Ron come here, just in case. _they didn't understand but they came over anyway. I grabbed my wheelchair and started to lift myself up, the guys were worried. I was fully stood up and I started to walk over to Luna, I stepped forward once and I started to fall, the two boys caught me and helped me, when I stepped down all the steps, I looked up and everyone in the room was still looking at me. " need to stare guys, I'll figure it out." I spoke for the first time and everyone who was friends with me or knew how long I hadn't spoke smiled at me, I walked to Luna and accioed my chair.

"well done Luci" Luna said as I sat down

"Thanks," I turned to her and smiled, I started to do the spells and checked how Neville was doing, he was pretty alright, still hadn't mastered 'Expelliarmus' but he was getting there.

"Come on guys" Harry was shouting encouragement to everyone, they were learning how to destroy this model of a death-eater.

"REDUCTO" Ginny broke the model.

"Excellent Ginny" Harry smiled

"Living with Fred and George has it's uses." Me, Fred and George smiled at that, cos I knew that I had helped a bit, what with me encouraging them to blow stuff up.

Afterwards, I went back to the Hospital Wing, I had to go back everyday to get a check up. "you are progressing well Miss Carlton."

"well, the rest of my family are tough, that doesn't make me any different." I smiled and went to the dungeons, I had to get a potion from Professor Snape, lucky me. When I arrived, Malfoy almost tipped my chair over, unknowingly of course.

"sorry" he turned and saw it was me "What are you doing here?"

"I have to get a potion from Snape, so I better get it, see you later?"

"Yea, sure, whatever" he went off

"the hell?" I muttered as I went into the room "Professor? I'm here to pick up my potion" I grabbed the potion when Snape handed it to me.

"you really have to be more… careful Miss Carlton"

"Well, you might want to tell Crabbe and Goyle that they shouldn't almost kill people." I said and went away, I had learnt a spell that helped me float up and down the stairs so I went to the Gryffindor common room and instantly went to Hermione, who was reading as usual. I creped up on her and put a firework on the seat next to her _three, two, one _I thought and the firework exploded and in capitals, in the air, a huge 'DID YOU MISS ME?' message went in front of her and she screamed.

"LUCI!" she almost threw the book at me. I was laughing like mad as were other people that were used to my tricks. "WHY DO THAT?"

" did you miss me?"

"yes, I missed you" she hugged me.

"hey, where's Harry?"

"I don't know, according to Luna, Cho didn't go back either" she noticed my OMG face

" 'Mione, you realise what has happened?"

"no, I have no clue"

"HOLY SHIZBALLS! HARRY AND CHO MUST HAVE KISSED, OHMYGOD 'MIONE ARE YOU DUMB OR SOMETHING?" I yelled and everyone looked at me. Later, the remaining people waited for Harry and we were all grinning like mad

"Guys?"

"soooo, did you kiss Cho?" I blurted.

"well, what if I did?" He went red.

"OHMYGOD" I grinned and hugged him.

I went to the Girls dorm after forcing Harry to tell me what happened

_Three months later_

I got out of bed in the Gryffindor tower and went down the stairs, too tired to know anything, I saw everyone staring at me.

"what?" I was groggy _I feel like I'm gonna fall over… WAIT! _"I'm stood up aren't I?" everyone nodded "I'm a dumbarse aren't I?"

"we think so" Fred smiled

"FRED!" I ran up to him and hit his arm repeatedly.

"hey, you coming to the DA meeting?" Harry said.

"yea I am, so are these two" I stopped hitting Fred.

When we went in, everyone grinned to see me walking.

After a bit we heard "EXPELLIARMUS", it was Neville, he had just made one of the Patil twin's wand fly out of her hand.

"Neville, I knew you could do it" I hugged him and he smiled

Everyone went back to doing their Patronus, Luna's was a Hare, Hermione's was a otter while Ron's was a Jack Russell Terrier _soul mates_ was all I thought, I had broken up with Ron earlier, we both agreed that it wasn't going well, anyway, Ginny's was a horse, no-one could see Seamus' , I didn't have time to try mine as there was a banging noise. Harry went to investigate, Colin followed. it was Dumbitch. "Bombarda Maxima" Harry pulled Colin away just in time. Malfoy was there, he smirked and pulled Cho to him, she ratted us out.

_In Umbridges office_

Malfoy had hold of my arm really tightly.

"Malfoy, if you won't let go of my arm, can you try NOT to make a red mark appear?" He loosened his grip, very slightly but still noticeable for me. "_thanks_" I whispered, Dumbitch had just slapped Harry, I wanted to kick her.

"_Dumbledore's secret weapon."_ I heard a whisper, _but Dumbledore doesn't have… ohh.. _I leaned over to Hermione slightly.

"_Say that Dumbledore has a secret weapon, trust me"_

"TELL HER HARRY!"

(_**AN: **__I trust that you know what happens next, Dumbitch does loads of stuff and ends up being taken by centaurs, well, this is my version of what happened to the others during that time)_

"Malfoy, Let. Us. Go." I glared at him.

"why should I?" he smirked

I kicked Malfoy's leg "LET go of me" he just chuckled. I kicked again, this time, in the crotch "I told you to let go of me. Now, will you tell them to let my friends go" Malfoy nodded and me and the DA members that bothered to come along, went to the bridge and met the others.

"how do we get to London?" me and Luna looked at each other

"we fly of course." we both said. _(__**AN: I**__ haven't mentioned but Luci has seen death, she saw her best friend get beaten to death by bullies and was to scared to say anything, she considers it her fault that her friend was killed and would do anything to get her back, that's what she thought would happen to her when Crabbe and Goyle attacked her, it made a huge impression on her life) _

We all went on the thestrals and got to the ministry on time. We followed Harry and ended up where padfoot was meant to be

(_**AN: **__I'm skipping some dialogue, I don't know what was said_)

"where's Sirius" Harry asked

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality. You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy." it was Lucius, well, who wouldn't have guessed, he was obviously a death eater

"You do anything to us and I'll break it." Harry looked serious.

There was a horrid laugh "He knows how to play. Itty. Bitty. Baby. Potter"

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Neville said

She laughed again "Neville longbottom, isn't it? How's mum and dad?"

"better" he pointed his wand at her "now they're about to be avenged" she was shocked at that.

"all we want is that prophecy." Lucius held his hand out.

"Why can't Voldemort get it himself, why get Harry to get it?" I chimed in.

"you dare speak his name? FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!"

"NO-ONE CALLS ME THAT!" I pointed my wand at her "just ask his son" I looked at Lucius.

"It's alright, She is just curious, and violent by the look of it" I just glared at him, he looked at Harry " Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. _Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you, when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do, is give it to me, and I can show you everything._" the death-eaters started to gather around us.

"I waited 14 years"

Lucius became mock sympathetic " I know"

"I guess I can wait a little longer, NOW!"

A chorus of 'STUPEFY' rang through the place as all of us attacked a different death-eater. I ran and the others ran as well. Lestrange followed me. "Hello Carlton"

"Lestrange, I dare you to call me that again"

"half-blood, FILTHY HALF…" I cut her off by stupefying her.

"dared you didn't I?" I ran and met the others, we opened a door and fell, we hovered above the floor for a bit and then fell.

"EVERYONE GET BEHIND ME!" Harry said when death-eater started circling where we were, I put my wand up and was ready to attack when someone grabbed me

"AGHHH" I was the only one who screamed, I got Harry's attention.

"Did you actually believe, or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance, against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die." Lucius appeared and tried to get the prophecy from Harry.

"DON'T, HARRY DON'T,!" I yelled, if I hadn't, Neville would

"SHHH" Lestrange tightened her grip on my neck and pushed the wand further into my cheek. Harry gave the prophecy to Malfoy and Malfoy lifted it up but was distracted by a light.

"Get away from my godson" Padfoot said before punching Lucius.

_Now's my chance _was all I thought before lifting my arm and hitting Bellatrix in the face, causing her to let go. I fell and Tonks caught me.

"wotcher, Luci"

"Dora… I almost died, twice this year"

"tell me later ok?"

"ok." I was pushed to Mad-eye "I have to help"

"sorry, I have to keep you safe" Mad-Eye said

"Not meaning to be rude, but I don't give two shits. I am helping Harry and Padfoot." It seemed I was just in time, Lestrange was about to attack Padfoot, I knew it. " PADFOOT! MOVE!" I didn't see if my warning worked, I had jumped to the rock that she was going on and I punched her.

She ran off and I didn't care what happened, I ran "CRUCIO!" she fell to the floor, I didn't lift the curse.

When I finally did, she laughed "IS THAT IT? Pathetic, like the half-blood you are."

"YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT. CRUCIO! You don't know what I can do, if you knew, then you would be terrified, you would be horrified at the line I would cross."

"Prove it. Become a death-eater, show what the worst is that you can do."

"me, Become a death-eater, I think you forgot, I'm a filthy half-blood, remember" a spell hit me and when I woke up, I was in a hospital and everyone was surrounding me "what happened?"

(_**AN: this**__ is not over, I have more chapters, all about what Bellatrix said, DON'T think that this is over)_


	5. Over-thinking

_**AN: **__how weird was it that Bellatrix asked a HALF-BLOOD to become a death-eater? This barely has Draco but it all follows my plan, also, I will be putting 5__th__ and 6__th__ year in one book. Trust me, I'm a obsessive potterhead._

Over-thinking.

_Previously:_

'_Now__'__s my chance' was all I thought before lifting my arm and hitting Bellatrix in the face, causing her to let go. I fell and Tonks caught me. _

"_wotcher, Luci__"_

"_Dora__…__ I almost died, twice this year__"_

"_tell me later ok?__"_

"_ok.__"__ I was pushed to Mad-eye __"__I have to help__"_

"_sorry, I have to keep you safe__"__ Mad-Eye said_

"_Not meaning to be rude, but I don__'__t give two shits. I am helping Harry and Padfoot.__"__ It seemed I was just in time, Lestrange was about to attack Padfoot, I knew it. __"__ PADFOOT! MOVE!__"__ I didn__'__t see if my warning worked, I had jumped to the rock that she was going on and I punched her. (__**an: **__by 'her', I meant Bellatrix, just saying)_

_She ran off and I didn__'__t care what happened, I ran __"__CRUCIO!__"__ she fell to the floor, I didn__'__t lift the curse._

_When I finally did, she laughed __"__IS THAT IT? Pathetic, like the half-blood you are.__"_

"_YOU DON__'__T CALL ME THAT. CRUCIO! You don__'__t know what I can do, if you knew, then you would be terrified, you would be horrified at the line I would cross.__"_

"_Prove it. Become a death-eater, show what the worst is that you can do.__"_

"_me, Become a death-eater, I think you forgot, I__'__m a filthy half-blood, remember__"__ a spell hit me and when I woke up, I was in a hospital and everyone was surrounding me __"__what happened?__"_

"Luci" Harry smiled when he saw I was awake.

"So? What happened to me?" I asked again.

"We don't know ALL of it," George started.

"we need you to fill in the blanks" Fred smiled, I swear that they plan these things.

"fine, just, tell me"

"well…" Fred smiled

"WITHOUT the twin sentence finishing" I said

"I'll do it" Ron sighed "so, after warning Sirius, which worked by the way, you didn't have to hit Bellatrix," I smiled at the memory "we all went to check Sirius was alright, Fred noticed that you were gone and we searched for you, we heard a yell and went to where it was, we saw Lestrange on the floor and you pointing your wand at her. What happened?"

" I chased her and I… attacked her" I didn't want to mention me using an unforgivable curse "continue"

"ok, we saw her laugh and she yelled something like 'is that it?' and something else and you yelled 'you don't call me that' and you attacked her again, you said something to her and then, we saw Lestrange lean forward a bit, like she was trying to whisper something to you. What did she say?"

"she called me a half-blood before I attacked her and afterwards, she dared me to attack her again" I said the cover story that I had just made up "and then, I was hit by a spell. What was it?"

"we don't know the spell, we know that it was Rudolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband, that cast it, he tried to save her, and succeeded. Anyway, He-who-must-not-be-named arrived and we were forced to leave, you were unconscious so Tonks had to take you here, she only let Lupin help her." Fred said, interrupting Ron.

"it must have been part of their plan, they have a plan that requires me, so I have to be kept alive" I muttered, I guess Fred heard me.

"They have a plan that involves you?" he looked worried and everyone looked at me when he said it.

"they must have, if they didn't, Rudolphus would have killed me when he had the chance"

"Did you torture Bellatrix?" Neville surprised me.

"NO! I wouldn't dare use an unforgivable curse, no matter who it was"

"She looked as if she was in pain, the torturing curse makes the target be in pain." I looked down, not daring to look anyone in the eye.

"itorturedbellatrix" I muttered

"What? I don't think anyone else heard it" George chuckled as I threw a empty chocolate frog box at him.

"I tortured Bellatrix Lestrange cos she called me a half-blood, I regret nothing" I looked really serious.

_5 months later, in the burrow, almost midnight_

Me, Fred and George were talking about the shop that they would buy, they were already in their pyjamas and we were up to the interior designs.

"It should have an enchanted model of Dumbitch that sounds like her" Fred chuckled.

"I hope we will all be very good friends." I impersonated her "yea cos we were ALL friends with her."

"You memorised some of her speech?" Fred laughed

"a bit, only the bits that I find ironic since she didn't follow her own speech. I also LOVED it when she made Snape annoyed, 'you applied first for the defence against the dark arts post, is that correct? Yes. But you were unsuccessful? Obviously'" all three of us started laughing at how much I remembered from the year even though I was in the hospital wing for most of it. "remember the BEST bit that I was ACTUALLY there for?"

_Flashback_

_A knock on the door, Dumbitch was there and opened the door._

"_sorry I'm late" I was on a broom, well, upside-down on it "I got lost and then got stuck, I'm not good on brooms." I managed to get upright and went inside "HEY GUYS, WHO'S READY FOR A PARTY? GRED, FORGE, READY?"_

"_READY" they both yelled_

"_3, 2, 1 GO!" I chucked a firework as the boys flew in and everyone chucked their papers. We all flew round the hall, throwing fireworks. I threw a few sparks and they attacked Goyle, Crabbe and Malfoy. "ready when you are" One of the twins said as the other one threw a firework that we made into a monster firework. It chased Dumbitch and exploded around her._

_We all went out side where me and the boys threw fireworks so that it made a huge 'W' in the sky._

"that was cool" I smiled "good to explode Dumbitch wasn't it?"

"yea, it was SO much fun" Fred laughed again.

"ok, ok lets continue?" George said reminding us that we were talking about the shop.

"I was thinking… Totally unorthodox colours, loads of noise, loads of flying things, testing out the SAFE things in the shop and… a magical sign, a Weasley with a rabbit on his head, he puts on a hat, takes it off, the rabbit is gone."

"amazing ideas Luci" Fred smiled, I grinned at his comment.

"well, it's late, I better get back to Ginny's room. Night guys"

"Night Luci" they both went into their bed.

"AND what time do you think this is?" Ginny shocked me.

"I think… Just past midnight. Am I right?" I smiled.

"Don't be cheeky, Why have you only just come here now?"

"I was talking to the twins." I giggled a bit when Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Right, get to sleep" She glared at me

"yes mum" I mumbled as I went to the spare bed.

_That night._

"_IS THAT IT? Pathetic, like the half-blood you are.__"_

"_YOU DON__'__T CALL ME THAT. CRUCIO! You don__'__t know what I can do, if you knew, then you would be terrified, you would be horrified at the line I would cross.__"_

"_Prove it. Become a death-eater, show what the worst is that you can do.__"_

"_me? Become a death-eater? I think you forgot, I__'__m a filthy half-blood, remember__"_

_She laughed as I fell, that laugh._

I sat up quickly, still hearing her laugh, I went to the window and looked out of it, I saw someone in the field. Without thinking, I got my dressing gown on and ran out of the Burrow. I looked round and ran into the field that I saw the person in. I ran for what seemed like hours until I got into a clearing. "is anyone here? If someone is here , I won't hurt you, well, it depends on who you are." there was a rustling "who is it?" I walked closer to where the rustle came from. All I heard was her laugh, it must have been Lestrange, I threw a rock.

"oww, Luci, is that you?"

"Yea, Who is it?"

"it's Kmillen" He stepped out

"Kmillen? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mum said you have to come home."

"Why? I'm fine here."

"I'm sorry but you have to come home, now"

"NOW?! about my friends?"

"I have a note, just leave it on your bed, get your stuff and come home"

"fine, I will, how did you get here?"

"on my broom"

"Ok, I'll floo home." I went back to the Burrow, wondering why I heard Lestrange when she wasn't there, what if I was going mad?

When I got to the Burrow, I packed my stuff, put the note on my bed where Ginny would find it and went to the fireplace "95 Emerald Grove". I was at home and Kmillen had gotten home just a bit before me, I walked past him and went to my room, I was lucky that mum had installed floo into my fireplace in my room "12 Grimuald Place" I appeared in the library, only the Order of the Phoenix and everyone who was friends with Padfoot were able to get into Grimuald Place.

"WHO IS IT?" Padfoot yelled.

"IT'S LUCI!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"GET'ERE AND I'LL TELL YOU" I was tired of yelling, Padfoot walked into the library.

"so?"

"I was in the burrow and I woke up cos I had a nightmare about what happened about five months ago. I heard her, Bellatrix, I heard her laugh. I looked outside and saw that someone was in the fields, I went to see who it was, turns out it was my brother Kmillen, he told me I had to go home, I packed, left a note on my bed, went home and then I came here, I had to talk to someone, you were the first person I thought of." I looked tired.

"well, I'm glad you told me, what exactly was the nightmare? If you don't mind me asking"

"I don't mind. After I punched Lestrange, I chased her and I. I Crucioed her, twice. The first one to slow her down, the second cos she called me a half-blood," I paused to see Padfoot's expression. " she said these strange things to me, about how I should become… one of them, the Death-eaters"

"But Bellatrix would never say that"

"Unless it is a plan, Rudolphus Lestrange cast a spell at me, he could have killed me when he had the chance, all he did was hospitalise me, It must be a plan that involves me alive."

"you are over thinking, it might have been something to mess with your head and maybe Rudolphus didn't want to kill you without a fight."

"that's dumb, why want a fight from a child?" I tilted my head slightly.

"You don't know how messed up the Lestrange family are." he retorted.

"I better be getting back home, bye Padfoot."

"Bye Lucina" he said as I flooed home. No-one noticed that I had been gone, lucky for me. I went to bed and waited for an owl or a visit from Ginny who would be really annoyed at my sudden disappearance.

_The next day_

I woke up to a pecking on my window _8:45 _I thought and dragged myself out of bed and to the window, I let the bird in, gave it a treat and it flew off. The letter read:

_To Lucina,_

_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, LEAVING AT THAT TIME? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! Oh, mum wants the quill now, just letting you know YOU ARE MAD! _

_Hello dear, Molly here. I'm sorry about Ginny, she's just a bit angry about you leaving. I respect that your mother wanted you home but you could have woken one of us up, Ginny or one of the twins and told us. Ginny has just told me that you were in the field and that's how you saw your brother, if you could owl me as soon as you can explaining: why you were out in the field at that time, _

_why you were awake at that time, _

_why your mother wanted you home and why you didn't wake anyone, _

_that would be amazing,_

_From __**Molly**__ Weasley __and a very angry Ginny._

I giggled at Mrs Weasley's attitude to the whole thing.

I replied:

_To Ginny and __**Mrs**__ Weasley_

_I was in the field because I saw someone and went to investigate._

_I was awake because I had a nightmare, I know, I'm pathetic._

_I don't know why Mum wanted me to come home._

_I didn't wake anyone because I hadn't the time to._

_I hope this is alright for you. _

_Ginny, I don't want you to hate me, it wasn't my idea to leave, and I wouldn't have got killed, did you see me with Bellatrix Lestrange?_

_From Lucina-Stephanie Carlton._

I hoped that was enough for them and I sent my Eagle Owl, Twilight, to the Burrow with it.

A little while later, when I was having dinner with my family, Twilight returned with a letter:

_To Lucina,_

_Molly here, want to ask you something, what did you mean when you said 'did you see me with Bellatrix Lestrange'? Ginny showed me the letter and pointed out that part._

_Hope you don't think that I'm nosy,_

_**Molly**__ Weasley._

I excused myself from the table, went to my room and wrote to Mrs Weasley:

_To __**Mrs **__Weasley,_

_I attacked Bellatrix Lestrange while in the Ministry of Magic, I thought it was funny that Ginny thought I would get killed_

_From Lucina-Stephanie Carlton._

I sent Twilight back and told her to return after sending the letter and not wait, I thought she needed a rest after all that flying.

I remembered the Hogwarts Chat, I should be able to get it at home.

_**Lioninlove has logged in**_

_**Prettyprincesspansy: **__pllleeeeaasseeeeee, please, please, please_

_**Flame: **__Pansy, no, no and again, no!_

_**Prettyprincespansy: **__WHY? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!_

_**Flame: **__I SAID, no_

_**Prettyprincesspansy has logged out leaving an offline message: **__PLEASEEE! I LOVE YOU!_

_**Lioninlove: **__So, flame, it seems you have an admirer._

_**Flame:**__ LION! Hey I missed you on chat, it's mostly been Pansy, Blaze, Potter and Granger _

_**Lioninlove: **__FLAME! Don't be rude to them _

_**Flame: **__OK, for you ;D_

_**Lioninlove: **__Flame, stop it. I know I don't have a boyfriend but that doesn't mean that you have permission to do the wink face._

_**Flame**__: fine._

_**Lioninlove has changed their name to Overthinking**_

_**Overthinking: **__Flame, have you ever had a choice that could be a trap for your friends?_

_**Flame:**__ once, but I ignored it and it turned out it wasn't a trap_

_**Overthinking: **__(sarcastically)__that's a LOT of help flame._

_**Flame: **__always proud to help ;D_

_**Overthinking has logged off leaving an offline message: **__see you never, flame boi _

I got off chat so I could go to bed, if mum caught me up, she would go mad.

"_Hey it__'__s the Gryfinwhore, we saw you punch Malfoy, filthy Half-bloods like you shouldn__'__t disrespect Pure-blooded people.__"_

"_it__'__s better to be a __'__Half-blood__'__ than be the dumber-than-mud child of a uglier-than-monkeyshit death-eater__"_

"_FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!__"_

I woke up screaming.

"LUCI! What's wrong?" my mum ran in

"Mum, they almost killed me, it was like with Sara-Lou"

"Who almost killed you, baby girl?" she stroked my hair.

"Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's friends." I sobbed

"I promise, I won't let anyone else hurt you"

"It was cos I hit Malfoy, why does it always link up to Malfoy?" I was muttering.

"why does what always link up to Malfoy?"

"everything, he punched Ron when Ron broke my nose, he stroked my hair when I cried, his friends almost killed me, his aunt almost killed me, everything leads up to Malfoy." I only just realised

"Well, maybe it means something."

"Mum, he hates me, he hates me more then anything" I cried more.

"Why are you sad about that darling?"

"I'm not, it's normal for him to hate me, I mean, he's a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor, it's natural for us to hate each other. Not to mention the fact that I'm half-blood and he's a Pure-blood."

"You aren't 'Half-blood' you are half-muggle, that is all."

"Mum, can you leave now?"

"sure, baby girl" she kissed my head.

I fell asleep again and tried to remember the best thing that happened to me at Hogwarts.

"_I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley" _

I smiled in my sleep as I remembered when I met my first friends at Hogwarts.

_The next day_

"MUM!"

"WHAT?"

"CAN I GO VISIT HARRY?"

"SURE, JUST BE HOME FOR DINNER"

I flooed to the Dursley house

"Oh, I do apologise for the sudden visit, I realise that you don't like magic, Listen I'm half-muggle like Harry is." I said to the shocked Dursleys.

"OUT, GET OUT!"

"Mr Dursley, I realise that you aren't used to magic yet but, I'm not allowed to do magic until I'm 16, no wizard and witch is. I'm only 14, nearly 15" I grinned.

They seemed to be less tense.

"You must be Dudley, Harry talks about you, he didn't mention that you were so tall."

"Dudley, I wouldn't get on the wrong side of her, she's much stronger than you'd suspect, she broke this guy's nose once and almost broke his balls" Harry was stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Harry, how about we go to Diagon ally? I have to be home for dinner so we have plenty of time."

"Can't go out"

"oh, hey how about I see Hedwig? I can ask mum to send Twilight if Hedwig needs company"

"SURE!" Harry smiled. He sent Hedwig with a note to my mum that said to send Twilight. Ten minutes later, both the owls were at Privet Drive.

"Hedwig looks happy, so does Twilight." I smiled.

"we could go to Diagon Ally, you know, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will let us go anywhere if we point our wands at them"

"OK lets go" we walked down the stairs and went to the fireplace, I got my floo powder and put a bit into the fire.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"Diagon ally, and you won't do anything to stop us" I let my wand slip from my sleeve, where I always kept it when outside, and I caught it at the right moment. "Harry you first." I gave him some floo powder.

"DIAGON ALLY!" he disappeared .

"DIAGON ALLY" I appeared in Diagon ally, "wanna get some ice-cream?"

"yea sure" we went for ice-cream and when it was time to go, we walked to Privet Drive and I went home via floo network.

"MUM! I'M HOME!" I yelled so anyone in the house could have heard me, "MUM?" I walked around the house looking for her but she wasn't home, no-one was, I was all alone, it wasn't the first time, there were other times when I arrived home from a friend's and my family were out, shopping and stuff. I decided to wait in my room. I heard a pop, it must have been mum apparating "MUM?"

"I'M HOME"

"I GUESSED THAT!" I went to her.

"you ok, darling?"

"Yea, where were you?"

"I was at Cathy's, you remember her, she lived across the road from us when you were in primary"

"ohh, crazed Cathy, I remember her, she was great."

"she isn't crazed, she's normal"

"Mum, she's normal to US! We are, as you say, eccentric, even our names. You're called Anastasia, then there's Kmillen and I'm called Lucinika, I have to make it sound PARTLY normal by calling myself Lucina, dad is the only normal one, he's called Simon"

Mum just rolled her eyes.

_One month later_

"MUM!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"CAN I SEE FRED AND GEORGE?"

"SURE, BE BACK FOR TEA, YOU CAN HAVE DINNER AT THEIR HOUSE!"

"THANKS"

I flooed to the Burrow and was pulled into a huge hug. "Hello Molly." I knew her enough to call her Molly.

"Hello Lucina, this is an unexpected visit."

"May I see the twins?"

"sure, they'll be happy to see you" she let go of me "FRED, GEORGE, VISITOR!"

The twins ran down the stairs, "Lucina!" they yelled as they ran down the stairs.

"Hello boys" I smiled "ready to go to the shop?"

"what shop?" Fred said

"your shop, follow me" I led them to the vacant shop when we got to Diagon ally. I opened the door and the twins saw that the shop was decorated just how we had planned and the shelves were already put up, ready for products.

"Luci, thanks. We would have got it ourselves" Fred hugged me.

"Harry told me to give you the money he won from the triwizard tournament, I used it to buy a shop for you and…" I got the reminder of the money "this is what's left, you can use it to make more products" I smiled "I wanted to help you with your dream, it's the least I could do" I smiled again at how they ran round the shop planning things "oh, and you might want to look in the back" I pointed to the end of the shop they ran to the room and saw all the products they had ever made. It was nice to see them that exited.

"_How cute"_ I heard Lestrange and turned round, I was alone, the twins were in the back and I was alone.

"BOYS, WE BETTER PUT THE PRODUCTS ON THE SHELVES !"

In just over an hour, with all three of us working as fast as we could, all the products were on the shelves. "hey, wanna get some food?" Fred smiled.

"yea, sure, I don't have to be at home till tea"

We all went to a muggle cafe, I had enough muggle money so I bought the food and the drinks.

"thanks for the shop"

"It's alright, every time I was in the hospital wing, you helped me, even if you didn't know it. I felt that I needed to help you with something." I looked at the time "ohmygod, I have to go or my mum will go crazy"

"I'll apperate you there if you want" Fred smiled

"it will be quicker, fine" I grabbed Fred's arm and we arrived at my house "MUM! I'M HOME!" I yelled, and saw Fred looking confused, "we communicate by shouting most of the time." I smiled

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A BIT! KMILLEN GO AND SEE YOUR SISTER!"

"OK MUM!" Kmillen walked into the room and saw Fred "you're Fred, am I correct?"

"Yea I'm Fred, you're Kmillen right?"

"Yea, Luce has spoken a lot about the Weasleys, you mostly" he shook Fred's hand.

"KMILLEN! 1, what did I tell you about calling me 'Luce' and 2, I told you not to tell him" I sat down and put my head on the table, Fred sat next to me.

"You really talk about me the most?" He chuckled

"No, I talk about you, George and Ginny mostly." I glared at Kmillen, I heard my mum walking down the stairs in her weird heels that twisted a bit.

"oh, Hello, you must be Fred, Luci speaks of you and your family a lot." My Mum grinned.

"it's nice to meet you, can't stay, I better get back to my brother." Fred looked a bit uncomfortable in my house, which was decorated very brightly and had what looked like Christmas lights on the walls.

"oh, that's fine, glad I finally got to meet you" My mum hugged him

"MUM! What did I say about hugging people you barely know? He didn't know we were an 'eccentric' family." I hit my head on the table.

"sorry, I'm not used to Luci's friends visiting" she let go of Fred

"They don't visit because of YOU, I don't want them to get scared" I saw Fred try not to laugh at how embarrassed I was of my mum "Fred, I thought you were gonna leave" he apperated the second I said that "MUM! You're so embarrassing, the only person who would stay my friend after meeting you is Luna, she's 'eccentric' as well" I started to go to my bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Mum looked annoyed

"The only place in this house where I can be normal, My room" I didn't even look back.

_**Overthinking has logged in**_

_**Theboywholived has logged in**_

_**GrangerDanger has logged in**_

_**LikeaGinger has logged in**_

_**Overthinking: **__Hey guys, it's Luci._

_**Theboywholived: **__hey Luci, Hermione, Ron, How are you guys?_

_**LikeaGinger: **__hey, I'm alright, Fred is looking weird though._

_**GrangerDanger: **__I'm fine. Ron, when isn't he looking weird. Luci, why did you change your name to 'overthinking'?_

_**Overthinking: **__I'm over-thinking the whole 'Lestrange' thing. Oh and Harry, I'm fine, I met the Twins today_

_**Fred has logged in**_

_**Fred has changed their name to Scarredforlife**_

_**Scarredforlife: **__hey everyone, Luci the 'eccentric'_

_**Overthinking: **__FRED! I'm sorry about my mum, you aren't scarred for life._

_**Scarredforlife:**__ You sure about that?_

_**GeorgieBoy has logged in**_

_**GeorgieBoy has changed their name to ThanksForTheShopLuci**_

_**ThanksForTheShopLuci: **__LUCI, THE SHOP IS AMAZING, I can't thank you enough._

_**Overthinking: **__you're welcome George. :D Glad to help._

_**LikeaGinger: **__Luci, did you buy A SHOP for the twins?_

_**Overthinking: **__yep, after all they have done, they deserved something nice, so, I got them a shop._

_**Scarredforlife has logged off leaving an offline message: **__Luci, don't let anyone else meet your mum, please._

_**LikeaGinger has logged off leaving an offline message: **__YOU BOUGHT A SHOP FOR THE TWINS? I'M TELLING MUM!_

_**ThanksForTheShopLuci has logged off**_

_**GrangerDanger: **__Luci, Explain._

_**Overthinking:**__ well, I bought a shop for the twins, that's all._

_**GrangerDanger has logged off leaving an offline message: **__can you be any more idiotic?_

_**Theboywholived: **__luci, you are crazy_

_**Overthinking: **__No, just eccentric._

_**Overthinking has logged off**_

_**Theboywholived has logged off**_

I went to sleep after getting off chat, I was really tired, I hadn't been sleeping well since the 'Lestrange' incident.

_I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, I couldn't call for help, someone had hold of my throat and I was tied to the floor, " LET GO OF HER THROAT! have you changed your mind? Or should I kill you right now?"_

"_I'd rather die than join you."_

"_that can be arranged" I saw who it was, Lestrange._

I sat up, again hearing her laugh. "Is anyone here?"

"_Little Luci is going loopy!"_

"Lestrange, I can hear you, I know this isn't a dream."

"_Are you going loopy, Luci?"_

"Says you? You're LeSTRANGE for more than one reason."

"_Loopy Luci, talking to people who aren't there"_

I shouted for mum.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I'm going crazy, I hear her talking to me, she calls me Loopy Luci." I cried

"Who, who talks to you?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, she say's that I'm crazy."

"Bellatrix, the death-eater?"

"Yea."

"We have to go to the ministry, now" I followed mum to the fireplace, I had fallen asleep fully clothed, we went to the ministry and were allowed to see Minister Fudge.

"Cornelius, I'm worried for Lucina, she hears someone talking to her"

"that isn't Ministry emergency."

"it is when the person is an escaped murderer." That got the Minister's attention "It's Bellatrix Lestrange, she hears Bellatrix Lestrange taunting her" The Minister walked to me.

"Lucina, when do you hear Lestrange?"

"Every night after having a nightmare that involves her and the death-eaters, most of the time, it's just her laugh but tonight, she was speaking to me"

"What did she say?" His sectary was noting this all down.

"She said that I was going Loopy, to be exact she said 'Little Luci is going loopy' first and then 'are you going loopy, luci?' and the last one was 'Loopy Luci, talking to people who aren't there' then I shouted for mum and Lestrange stopped talking.

"How do you know it was Lestrange if you have never met her?"

"I have met her, I saved someone from being killed by her and I hit her twice, she taunted me that time as well, saying I was a half-blood and I was pathetic. I had a nightmare about it when I was in the burrow, I know what she looks like and I know that Voldemort has a plan that requires me alive" everyone flinched when I said his name.

"How do you know there is a plan?"

"Rudolphus Lestrange cast a spell at me, he would have killed me if there was no plan, there must be a plan." I didn't look fazed at anything.

"you do know what she has done?"

"I know she is a death-eater, I know she is loyal to Voldemort, I know she would sink to a level so low that she would try to kill a relative but she wouldn't count on a child in their 5th year in high school to foil her plans by warning the relative and punching her, twice. And yes the child I'm speaking of is me"

"_Crazy Carlton"_

"I can hear her," I stood up "Lestrange, I'm not crazy, I will figure out how you're doing this, and I promise that the ministry will find you." everyone looked at me, the sectary still noting what I was saying

"_no one else can hear me, it's only you, Loopy Lucina, Crazy Carlton"_

"You will be found, I'll help them find you. You know what I'm capable of."

"_Loony Luci, Loopy Luci, Crazy Carlton."_

"are you going to tell me anything, or are you going to taunt me. Death-eaters aren't cowards. Are you that much of a coward that you won't do anything except taunt me?"

"_I'm no coward"_

"she speaks. That makes an improvement"

"_Carlton, Have you thought about my offer?"_

"Thought about it? It's all I can think about."

"_have you got a decision"_

"I won't, I won't be something I know is wrong"

"_well, you have the potential, I can force you to become a death-eater"_

"you're that desperate? Really? I'm a half-blood, why are you so desperate for me to become a death-eater?" she didn't reply. I only just realised that I had been walking round and everyone was looking at me. It was three hours later before I was allowed home. I slept until it was light outside, I decided to go to the Burrow. Molly hugged me the second she saw me.

"_How cute" _I ignored the voice and went to Ginny when I was allowed to breathe.

"Ginny, can we go outside to the Quiddich pitch, I want to learn how to play Quiddich." I needed something to get my mind off the 'Lestrange' incident

It took a while before I knew all the rules and, according to Ginny, I was a great Chaser.

_a few months later, about a week before the start of term_

I was in the burrow with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Mum had agreed for me to stay with them for the week till school. The boys and Ginny were talking about Quiddich, Ginny mentioned when she taught me and I joined the conversation.

"_Aww, How sweet is this?" _Bellatrix said after a bit.

" I'm gonna get some fresh air, I'll be back later." I walked out and went to the little pond. "Lestrange, what do you want?"

"_nothing, just answers"_

"alright, what do you want to know?"

"_how well do you know the minister?"_

"Quite well, my mum and him are friends, I have known the minister since I was three"

"_oh"_

"I won't help you with any plans to overthrow the Ministry"

"_fine, but it would help me greatly though"_

"it would help **me** greatly if you got out of my head, I hear you laughing, I hear you everyday, it's pissing me off. How are you even doing this? How are you talking to me? How are you even hearing what I'm saying?"

"_all in good time, have you given any extra thought to my offer?"_

"My answer is still, NO! I have to get back into the burrow, so DON'T comment on everything" I walked into the burrow and everyone was staring at me "What?"

"I went out to get you and you were walking around the lake talking to yourself, I heard you say 'It would help me greatly if you would get out of my head'" It was Ginny.

"I'm not crazy, I can hear Bellatrix Lestrange, everyday." they didn't look convinced "guys, I'm telling the truth, you know what, fuck it, you don't believe me so who would, except the Ministry of Magic"

_That night_

"_IS THAT IT? Pathetic, like the half-blood you are.__"_

"_YOU DON__'__T CALL ME THAT. CRUCIO! You don__'__t know what I can do, if you knew, then you would be terrified, you would be horrified at the line I would cross.__"_

"_me? Become a death-eater? I think you forgot, I__'__m a filthy half-blood, remember__"_

"_you are strong, stronger than any other that I have ever seen, that dark lord would be amazed at your power, you don__'__t have to listen to the pathetic children that you call friends__"_

"_I__'__m not strong, you don__'__t know__"_

"_your friend? she was a wimp, she didn't stand up to the bullies, you were right to not say anything, she was weak, she deserved to die__"_

"_this is a dream, this never happened, you don__'__t know about Sara-Lou, you__'__re saying this in my dream, but, I would never think this. __Legilimency_. _that's how__ you were in my head, you are manipulating my dreams. You can__'__t do this, it__'__s not right, it__'__s an invasion of a person__'__s privacy.__"_

"_clever girl, you know I can do __Legilimency, I know about your wimpy friend, we have both learnt something about each other."_

"_get out of my head. Please__"_

"_Why should I? you tortured me, now I__'__ll torture you__"_

"_I__'__ll do anything, anything for you to leave me alone.__"_

"_Join us, Join us and I will leave your thoughts and memories alone__"_

"_I can__'__t. I can't do something that I know is wrong__"_

"_then, all your thoughts will be reviled."_

"_Why me, I'm not special… I'm Harry's friend, I can bring the death-eaters closer to Harry, I'm in Hogwarts, a spy, you think I would let death-eaters into the school so that you can kill the only one who protects Harry, Dumbledore. Why should I help you kill Dumbledore?"_

"_Very clever girl, you found out the plan."_

"_I won't help you"_

"_but you know the plan, we'll have to kill you"_

"_**IF**__ I do except, I can't do it on my own"_

"_You won't, Draco will help"_

"_Malfoy? Figures, his father is a murderer, it's only normal for him to be one as well."_

"_so? Since it won't only be you?"_

_**(AN:**__ CLIFF HANGER! I'm not good at them so sorry if it's a bad one)_


	6. Ideas from a Murderer

_**AN:**__ Right , so I'm trailing off from that dream (so you don't know the outcome) for a bit and going to the death-eater meetings and how the idea came about. Hope you enjoy it. And I want to say THANKS to everyone who has read all my stories.(just saying, I never know where to end these chapters. I get to a perfect point and I get another idea so I type that down, I can't stop myself, it's a curse, I should get therapy for it)_

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and Luci.

Ideas from a Murderer

No-one POV

_One of the many death-eater meetings, before 'The Ministry incident'_

"Now, we need ideas." Voldemort stood up and looked at all of the death-eaters.

"To kill Potter?" Goyle asked

"No, to get the prophecy" Voldemort sighed.

"We could get Potter to get it for you, Dark Lord" Bellatrix was in the shadows, no-one had noticed her.

"Bellatrix, glad you could join us" he waited for her to sit down "good idea Bellatrix, but Potter wouldn't willingly get it"

"We could lure him there, with Black" Bellatrix had all the good ideas.

"Excellent Bellatrix"

"My lord, I have an question " It was Lucius, Voldemort nodded, gesturing for him to continue " If, somehow, Potter manages to destroy the prophecy, what would we do?"

Bellatrix smirked "Then, it would be the perfect time for your dear son to prove himself to the dark lord" she surprised everyone.

"Yes Bellatrix. A very good idea"

"How would he prove himself?" Lucius looked at Bellatrix

"He could kill the only person who protects the boy, Dumbledore" she smirked when she saw that the dark lord appreciated of her idea.

"that is all good, Bellatrix. Although, we would still need someone, close, to Potter, and Draco is one of his enemies" Narcissa broke in.

"That shall be all." Voldemort stood up and gestured for the death-eaters to leave "Lucius, you shall stay". When all the other Death-eaters left, Voldemort went to talk to Lucius "Lucius, you have always been loyal to me, correct?"

"Yes, My lord" he bowed his head

"then, you shall question your son on Potter's allies, young Draco will be very useful I think. It is near Christmas so he will be going home yes?"

"Yes, My lord"

"you shall ask him then" he left without another word

Draco POV

When I got home, my father asked to talk to me. "Yes father. What is it you want to know?"

"first, how did you get that black eye?"

"I got hit, by one of Potter's friends"

"I also wish to know how may allies Potter has" I looked up, confused "You must know his allies, Draco."

"He has many friends, he spends a lot of time with the rest of his small group"

"And they are?"

"Weasel, Granger and another girl, Carlton."

"What is her first name? I've never heard of her before, why?"

"She's called Lucina. She only arrived at Hogwarts halfway into last year but she has gotten many friends, some of them are Weasel's family members. She wasn't as, Annoyed, around me as her friends are, in fact, she talked to me a lot but now she acts like her friends do."

"What does she look like?"

"She has, shoulder length blonde hair, she used to dress weirdly but she changed her look recently and she smiles a lot"

"Her blood status?"

"Half-Blood, I don't understand why she would talk to me, considering the company she keeps"

"neither do I, Draco, any other things about her?"

"she is a prankster, a troublemaker, cheeky, very clumsy and has a few enemies, she's always ending up in the hospital wing, she's a bit weird but doesn't like being called 'crazy' or 'loopy', she gave me this black eye, she's trusting, she has a Dark side, she is tougher than she seems, is very clever…"

"That shall be all Draco, you may go"

"Yes Father" I left the room and went to my bedroom.

Lucius POV

Draco seemed to know a lot about this 'Carlton' girl and he described her in a very detailed way, like he knew her well. I was going to report what Draco had said to the dark lord at the next meeting.

_After the next meeting_

"Lucius, I trust that Draco was informative"

"He was"

"And?"

"a new girl, Lucina Carlton. She hasn't know Potter for that long. Draco says that, even though she's a half-blood, she has a dark side, she's tough, she even punched him" He looked impressed at her bravery.

"it will be her that will accompany Draco" he turned away from me.

"But my lord, she won't be easy to convince…"

"then we will force her, and I know just the person" He interrupted me "you may leave"

"yes my lord" I walked out.

Bellatrix POV

The dark lord sent for me, I was sure that he would send me on a mission or something like that.

"Bellatrix, I trust you have guessed why I have sent for you?"

"yes my lord" I bowed.

"I told Lucius to ask Draco of Potter's allies and he reported back to me that there is a new girl who may be useful to us, but she is strong and a half-blood, that's where you come in. I wish for you to ask her to become a Death-eater"

"and if she refuses?"

"you will force her"

"Yes, my lord"

"You may leave now" I bowed and walked out.

It was a few weeks before I had the chance to ask her, naturally, she declined. When she was unconscious, thanks to Rudolphus, I put a mental bond on us so that I could communicate with her. I taunted her until she went to the ministry. It was fun, until she found out the plan, then I had to try and force her, diving into her memories and dreams so I could find a weakness, I saw something that was a weakness but she closed it off before I could see more.

_**(AN: **__so, back to the dream, Luci won't give in that easily)_

"_whose idea was this, me becoming a Death-eater?"_

"_well, it was the dark lord's idea for one of Potter's allies to become a death-eater, a spy."_

"_why me?"_

"_You can thank Draco for that, or Lucius , whoever you think is responsible. Draco told Lucius about you and Lucius told the dark lord, so we chose you as you haven't been friends with Potter that long and you have a dark side, are strong and brave and clever, plus you aren't afraid to hit a boy that insults you."_

"_that's true, but I still don't understand, Malfoy told his dad all that about me?"_

"_yes, According to the dark lord, he said a lot about you, he knows a lot about you, mostly your strength."_

"_he has been on the receiving side of a few kicks and a punch or two."_

"_Well, well, Carlton, I expect that you would be a good death-eater. If not, you know our plan, you might tell your friends, we will have to kill you if you refuse."_

"_I can't, I'd be a traitor, no better than Peter Pettigrew. I'd have to kill someone, I can't do that."_

"_you can, just find all the anger and take it out on the one person you are told to kill, easy."_

"_To you maybe, a crazed loon who has killed many and tortures for fun."_

"_that's not kind, I thought Gryfindors were kind."_

"_what's not kind is torturing someone's parents till they go insane, that's what's not kind."_

"_I'm getting tired of this, become a Death-eater."_

"_NO!"_

"_was that a question? No, I ordered you to."_

"_I don't listen to orders."_

Luci POV

I woke up suddenly and sat up, disturbing Ginny. "what did you do?"

"_I'm going to torment you until you agree to become a death-eater"_

"Holy crap, you can't do that."

"_I can, and I will"_

"Luci? Who are you talking to?" Ginny was looking concerned.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. She manipulated my dream and is **trying** to make me become a death-eater." I looked away from Ginny "Lestrange, you can't force me to."

"_I can" _she said, sing-songy.

"Please, get out of my head."

"_only when you accept."_

"Lestrange, I'll never accept. anyway, I could tell Ginny right now"

"tell me what?" She was sat on the bed. I had no time to reply to her, a pain went through my whole body and I collapsed onto the floor. "MUM! LUCI NEEDS HELP!" Ginny woke the whole Burrow and everyone ran into the room. Fred was first, followed by George (they were visiting), Ron, Harry, Hermione, Molly and Arthur. Molly pushed past everyone and tried to help me.

"Ginny, what happened?" Ron asked

"she was talking to someone, she said it was Lestrange and she said 'I could tell Ginny right now' and then she just fell" Ginny was wringing her hands, everyone was biting their bottom lip and about four people were walking round the room.

"Lucina, Lucina. Are you ok?" Ron stepped a bit closer.

"_All these people, all care for you. It would be a pity if they were killed over something stupid, like you telling them the plan"_

"Lestrange, what are you doing?" I said, everyone stopped and stepped back

"_I'm hurting you, trust me, if you tell them, you and them will be dead"_

"Don't kill them, please, I won't tell, just don't kill them, they're more important than me, I'm just the new girl." I managed to say.

"_then, you should agree, but with your mind, so they don't know" _she laughed at me, she obviously liked me being in pain

"_I agree, I agree, I'll become a death-eater, I won't tell them the plan" _I started to cry "Lestrange, please stop this, it hurts, so much. Not the spell, it hurts how scared everyone looks."

"_Fine, this won't be the last time we talk though" _she lifted the spell. Hermione was the first to walk to me.

"Luci?" she put her hand on my shoulder and I instantly hugged her.

"Don't ever die, please." I whispered. _**(AN:**__ I should have ended it here? NOPE! *thinks* I really need therapy for this)_

"Calm down Luci" she whispered "it's alright" she stood up and everyone went out, except Ginny and Molly. Fred, George and Harry took a while to leave.

"Lucina, are you ok?" Molly asked.

"I'm fine, now I am anyway" I forced a smile and went back to the bed and went to sleep.

"_miss Carlton," a voice echoed "Bellatrix told me the good news, I'm glad to hear that you have joined us"_

"_well, she forced me to. I don't need to ask who you are, even without seeing you I know who you are."_

"_Do you dare speak my name?"_

"_Lord Voldemort. I'm not as wimpish as the others, I don't flinch at the mention of your name. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself, Dumbledore taught me that"_

"_Pity he has to die"_

"_it won't be me to kill him, it'll be Malfoy, if he doesn't wimp out."_

"_And if he does?" Voldemort stepped out and for the first time, I saw how horrifying he really was._

"_He won't, it's Malfoy instinct not to wimp out"_

"_What will you do?"_

"_I'll help to get the Death-eaters into the school."_

"_How will you?"_

"_I'll find a way, I always do"_

"_Goodbye miss Carlton, till next time"_

"_Lets hope it's not to soon"_

I woke up, put on my dressing gown and went downstairs. Everyone was downstairs already and looked at me, making sure I was ok. "I'm ok now, Bellatrix is out of my head and I'm fine" I smiled and all the Weasley boys ate like pigs. I sat in-between Hermione and Fred

"you ok Luci?" Fred mumbled, his mouth full.

"I'm fine, trust me. So, we going to the shop later?" I giggled.

"Yes, we have something to show you" George said, his mouth full, spraying food everywhere.

"say it, not spray it." me, Harry and Hermione said at the same time and laughed.

"it's a Muggle saying." I explained to the confused Weasleys.

A bit later, me and Ginny begged the boys to play Quiddich with us and everyone agreed that I was a great chaser and that I should try out for Quiddich at school. "Guys, I can't, I'll embarrass myself by falling off the broom or going upside-down or something. Plus, I'll be… busy next year."

"Busy?" Ron laughed "Doing what? Looking for Nargles with loony Luna? No wonder you're called Loopy Luci" I ran off, crying.

Fred POV _**(AN: **__I thought I should get someone else's opinion on stuff, so who better than my fave twin, Freddie boy 3.__**)**_

After we finished Quiddich, all of us crowded Luci and said how much of a great chaser she was. When the Quiddich team was mentioned, she said she was going to be busy, which is alright, but Ron decided to ruin it by saying she was Loopy Luci, and anyone who knows Luci knows she doesn't like being called stuff like that. She ran off, everyone else didn't notice and started having a go at Ron and I ran to Luci. She was in a tree, crying. "Luci? Are you ok?" when she heard me, she turned upside-down on the branch, facing me, her eyes still red.

" Freddie, I'm fine."

"You aren't, you've been crying. Ron is an idiot, you shouldn't listen to him."

"I haven't been crying and I know Ron is an idiot" she went up properly again.

"How do you do that? Are you like a monkey or something?"

"Do what?" she went upside-down again.

"That. go upside-down so easily" she just shrugged "Can I join you in the tree?"

"sure, it's fun up here" she giggled as I climbed up and sat next to her.

"LUCI AND FREDDIE SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Ginny yelled, We both went upside-down on the branch and saw George in hysterics on the ground at our synchronisation, Ron and Harry laughing, Hermione rolling her eyes at how immature Ginny was and Ginny laughing so loud that Mum ran out.

"What is going on? Why are you two in a tree? And why is everyone laughing?" Mum was fuming which made Luci laugh and fall out of the tree, that made George, Ron, Harry and Ginny laugh even more and I fell out of the tree, landing next to Luci, who was laughing, I started laughing, so did Hermione, and everyone laughed even more at Mum's expression, which made her more confused. "RIGHT! I need answers now." we all stopped laughing and looked at Mum.

"in answer to your first and second questions, Ron was being an idiot so I ran to the tree, Fred followed and joined me in the tree. In answer to your last question, Ginny yelled a childish rhyme about me and Fred in a tree, we went upside-down at the same time, George laughed at our synchronisation, Ron, Harry and Ginny were just laughing, you came here, I laughed and fell, Fred fell, we all laughed at your expression and everyone is going to laugh at how quickly I answered you." the second she finished, we all burst out laughing, except mum, she sighed and walked off. After a bit, Luci ran to the small lake near the Burrow and we all followed her, wondering what she was doing. When we got there, we couldn't see her. "BOO!" she pushed me into the water then Ginny, George, Ron, Harry and lastly Hermione. She cannon-balled into the water, splashing water everywhere. When we all saw her, she had a huge grin on her face "if you want to get out, there are towels over there" she pointed at the edge of the lake. Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron got out, it was only me, George and Luci in the water. "Sooo, why did you stay in the water?" Ginny asked from the end of the lake

"I don't know" me, George and Luci said at the same time. We messed about a bit.

"Hey, where's Luci?" she wasn't anywhere. I heard a faint noise behind me.

"du, du" I turned "du, du" It was a bit louder "dudu, dudu, dudu, dudu, dudu, dudu" the noise was getting louder every time "SHARK ATTACK!" Luci jumped up and landed on me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled before being pulled underwater.

"can you to stop it and snog already? you could cut the tension with a knife." we both resurfaced to see everyone at the edge of the lake, looking at us, when they were looking at us for too long, we both went back underwater until they left. When they did, we got out and got a towel each.

"Sooo, why did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"that 'shark attack' thing, why did you do it?"

"I don't know, I just needed cheering up and I remembered Kmillen and me when we were in swimming pools, we played shark attack where one person swims away and the other has to try and get them." she smiled

"what other good memories do you have of your brother"

"when we found out we were twins, we were just four."

Luci POV (just the flashback)

"_so" Kmillen looked at me "you're my twin?"_

"_mummy and daddy say so. We do look a bit the same. We have the same hair colour, we have the same eyes…"_

"_but you're weird"_

"_and you're sencible.(__**an:**__ she was little and couldn't say stuff properly, it's not my bad spelling) "_

"_hmm" he lifted a hand at exactly the same time as me._

"_hmm" I stepped to the side at the same time as him. _

"_we are twins!"_

"_do you pwomice that if we know any other twins, we will invite them here?" I narrowed my eyes at him_

"_Pwomice"_

"_Pinky swear?"_

"_Pinky swear" he linked our Pinky fingers._

Back to Fred POV

"really? And you still haven't invited us OR the Patil twins round" I fake sulked

"Have you met my mum? My brother is scared to let his girlfriends meet her. He locked her in her room last time, forgetting she was magic." she giggled, making me smile.

"we better get back, Mum will have food out by now, we don't want it all to be gone"

She seemed to think for a bit "well with the Weasley appetite being what it is, it'll be gone in… ten mins, lets go. Race?"

"sure"

"one. Two. Threego!" she sped off before I was even ready. I appearated to the room and saw Luci already sat down

"how? When? Dafuq?" I stuttered.

"I'm very good at running" she stated. I just shrugged it off and started to eat. Luci was very quiet and was messing with her food.

"Lucina, stop messing with your food and eat" Mum crossed her arms

"I'm not hungry" she stood up and walked away, not as Luci normally would, even Mum was speechless at her behaviour.

Luci POV

I wasn't hungry, I hadn't been hungry all day. Hermione walked into Ginny's room, she had excused herself from the table to talk to me. "Luci are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Why is everyone concerned all of a sudden? I preferred it when you didn't give a shit about how I felt" I didn't mean to snap, I was just annoyed.

"What is with you? You aren't acting normal"

"I'm not normal though, am I?" I walked out of the Burrow, ignoring everyone, and to the tree, I sat down on it and started to pick leaves apart.

It went dark eventually so I went back in and to Ginny's room.

"And what the hell has gotten into you?" she said when I punched my pillow.

"People not minding their own fucking business, shouldn't you be fantasising about Harry or some love-struck teen shit?" I lay down and closed my eyes.

"I'll get Fred and George" she warned. I just laughed. I turned onto my side and fell asleep.

"_Miss Carlton"_

"_Mr Malfoy, I hope Sirius didn't hit you __**too**__ lightly"_

"_Very funny Miss Carlton, I need to talk to you, about Draco."_

"_Why? Why ask me?"_

"_Because I wish to know how he knows you so well."_

"_I talked to him a few times. I bet he didn't mention him forcing me to dance with him, I do hope that I didn't damage his pretty little head too much, I wouldn't want his hair to get messed up"_

"_Are you just going to be immature, or are we going to have a serious conversation?"_

"_Immature, it's in my nature."_

"_Indeed"_

_The next day._

I woke up when Ginny hit me on the head with a pillow. "Piss off Gin, go daydream about Harry or whatever saddo things you do" I turned and saw Ginny with Fred and George.

"And that's how you say mornin' to our sister?"

"Yes Fred, she pisses me off"

"she tried to help you a few nights ago" George had his arms crossed

"Piss off." I mumbled.

"Well Georgie boy, we better go." I heard footsteps and I sat up instantly when a bucket of cold water was tipped onto my head.

"HOLY CRAP! I'M GONNA RIP YOU TWO APART!" I yelled as I chased the twins downstairs. My hair was dripping onto the floor in front of me so I slipped and hit my head on a step.

_**(AN: **__I'm gonna drift away from Luci for a bit and go to Draco, Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Narcissa first)_

Narcissa POV _**(AN: **__BTW, In Severus' house. I'm actually using the dialogue from the movie, I had to watch the clip and pause it a load of times, the work of being a fanfic writer )_

I couldn't just let Draco kill someone, I had a plan to get Severus to help. Bellatrix walked in at that moment, she looked happy. It seemed I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Bellatrix, what has got you so happy?" Lucius said, not really caring.

"Well, Lucius, I have just got another person to show their loyalty to The Dark Lord."

"The girl?" He put the Prophet down.

"Yes Lucius, the Half-blood"

"How?"

"With help from the Weasleys," Lucius raised an eyebrow "she was going to tell the Weasley girl our plan, she figured it out earlier. I tortured her, saying how I could kill the Weasleys easily and she gave in, agreed." she had a smirk on her face.

"What girl?" I asked, I hadn't been told about any of this.

"A half-blood girl, Lucina Carlton. She goes to Hogwarts, we got the idea from you, she's a friend of Potter, Draco told me about her. We decided on her as she hasn't been friends with Potter for long." Lucius started reading the Prophet again.

After a bit, I walked out of the house and was on my way to Severus' house when I was stopped "Cissy, what are you doing?!" it was Bellatrix.

"I'm going to Severus," she opened her mouth to protest "And no-one is going to stop me. Draco is only a boy, he shouldn't have to do this."

When we were near to the house, she was still arguing

"Cissy, you can't do this, he can't be trusted."

"The Dark Lord trusts him"

"The Dark Lord's mistaken"

When we arrived, Wormtail opened the door and led us to Severus, he put down the Prophet "Run along Wormtail" he closed the door.

"I.I know I'm not to be here, The Dark Lord himself forbade me to speak of this" I was sat down and Bella was walking round.

"If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, you ort not to speak. Put it down Bella, we mustn't touch what isn't ours" Bella put whatever it was down "as it so happens, I'm aware of your situation Narcissa"

"You? The Dark lord told you?" Bellatrix was outraged

"Your sister doubts me, understandable, I've played my part well, so well in fact, I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time" Bella snorted "Dumbledore is a great wizard, only a fool would question it"

"I don't doubt you Severus"

"You should be honoured Cissy, as should Draco" Bella walked past Severus

I looked at Bella and then back to Severus "He's just a boy"

"I can't change The Dark Lord's mind, but it might be possible for me to help Draco" I stood up

"swear to it, make the unbreakable vow. It's just empty words, he'll give it his best effort. when it matters the most, he'll just slyther back, into his hole, Coward" Bellatrix was still convinced that he shouldn't have been trusted

"Take out your wand"

We joined arms and Bellatrix made Severus agree to everything she said.

Bellatrix POV

The Dark Lord sent for me after I arrived home, I went to him.

"Bellatrix, I need you to get the girl so that I may see her."

"Yes My lord" I bowed and walked out.

When I arrived home, I went into a spare room. "Carlton?"

"_Bellatrix! What do you want?" _she seemed less annoyed at my intrusion.

"I want to ask you a few questions"

"_sure, ask away"_

"why don't you sound as annoyed as you usually do?"

"_I'm used to your sudden intrusions"_

"Where are you now? Are you with anyone?"

"_I'm alone and in a hospital"_

"why? Are you alright?"

"_I fell and hit my head on a step. I'm fine, confused that you care, but still fine"_

"When are you allowed out?"

"_About an hour. They gave me a potion and they won't let me out till it's worn off, I'll feel drowsy soon."_

"when you get out, go to the field outside of the Burrow, I'll meet you there."

"_fine, see you later Lestrange"_

"see you Carlton, and just for the record, I only cared because it is important that you have fully functional limbs." she giggled at that.

I got up and went downstairs, Rudolphus was there

"Hello Bella"

"Hello Rudolphus"

"Where were you?"

"in one of the spare rooms."

"Why?"

"A mission, that's all." I turned and walked to the table. A house elf walked up.

"Would Mrs Lestrange like some food?"

"no, leave" the elf walked away. I looked at the time "forty minutes" I mumbled.

_Forty minutes later_

I went to the field and saw Carlton sat on the ground "Hello Lestrange, why did you want to see me?"

"The Dark Lord needs to see you, as soon as possible."

"I can go now"

"That would be great, I'll tell Cissy to get Draco." she opened her mouth to say something but decided against it.

Draco POV

My mother told me to go with my aunt so I walked with her. When she stopped, I saw Carlton. "What the hell are you doing here?" I walked up to her.

"Nice to see you as well"

"So?"

"I'm here cos of you, you telling your dad about me. He told Vold… The Dark Lord and now I have to prove myself to The Dark Lord."

"Miss Carlton, Draco, glad you both came here." we turned and saw The Dark Lord "Nice to see you again Miss Carlton" Carlton nodded slightly.

"Again?" I whispered to her

"hush, I'll tell you later." she muttered. We spent twenty minutes listening to what we had to do.

"you two may go now"

"Yes my lord" Carlton said before she walked out, I just walked out.

"Carlton, you said you'd tell me later, it's later"

"After I agreed, your aunt told The Dark Lord, he intercepted my dream, that's all" she walked off again.

"WAIT!" I didn't mean to yell. She turned to see me.

"Yea?"

"Why did you agree?"

"your aunt tortured me, threatened to kill the Weasleys, I couldn't be responsible for their deaths" she turned again and walked off but stopped for a bit "I'm sorry that you didn't have a choice but, to be honest, neither did I. Stop thinking that you are the only one who has no choices. You aren't special, you're just like me, regardless of blood status."

"you don't know what I'm like, but I'm defiantly not like you, filthy Half-blood" I fell when Carlton kicked me in the stomach and punched my face.

_**An:**__ sorry about how late it is, I was really busy last week, I'll post another chapter soon._

_Please review, it'll make me think that people like my story. I have an idea but I'm not sure to do it or not. Should I do a 'My immortal' commentary? I've had the idea before but I'm not sure. TTFN_


	7. Dear Draco

**AN: **I'm doing the 'My Immortal' thing cos I know that no-one would review.

Dear Draco.

Luci POV

_Dear Draco_

"no, no, no" I muttered as I scrunched the paper up into a ball

_To Draco_

"No"

_Dear Malfoy._

"no"

_To Malfoy_

"that's better" I continued

_I've taken ages just trying to start this letter, I probably won't even send it to you._

_I saw you today, I didn't voluntarily want to see you, it was your fault thought. You told your dad about me and now I'm going to have to prove myself to the Dark Lord. Didn't you think it was weird when your Father wanted to know about Harry's friends. You defiantly should have thought that it was weird when he asked about just me. Sometimes I think that you do this stuff to get me mad. Then I remember that you wouldn't even think of me. Everything links up to you. Your aunt was the one to force me to be a death-eater, your father told the Dark Lord about me, your aunt almost killed me, your friends almost killed me, you helped me, you hit Ron and it was always you that found me after I was attacked by Ron. Mum says it means something, I think that 's just bad luck._

_That's all for now._

_Lucina-Stephanie Carlton._

I put the letter in a small tin that my mum had given me. I put it under my bed and hoped that I wouldn't be disturbed by anyone.

_23 minutes later_

"Luci, Luci, Luci, Luci, Luci" I was woken by Ginny jumping on the bed

"Piss off"

"why?"

"I'm tired."

"where were you yesterday?"

"the field near here"

"why?"

"I wanted peace."

"Fred saw some black smoke going down from the sky, he told mum and they both went out to the field and you weren't there. Fred looked everywhere that you normally are."

"I wandered round for a bit"

"bad lie. Where were you?"

"diagon ally"

"Another bad lie, you're gonna be in deep shite when you get downstairs."

"ok" I stood up and went downstairs. Everyone glared at me, I just sat down and started eating. I only managed a piece of toast and a bit of a drink until I felt full and until Molly started the 'interrogation'

"where were you last night?"

"I was with Voldemort and Draco Malfoy." I knew they would think I'd be joking.

"the truth."

"I was in diagon alley, I was getting some ink and parchment so I could write some letters to my mum, some treats for Twilight, some quiddich books and the new History of magic book. Oh speaking of which" I got out some books that I had bought a few days earlier "here you are" I passed the right books to the right people.

"thanks" Hermione immediately started to read.

"your welcome" I smiled "if you don't mind, I'm going to write a letter to my mum." I went to Ginny's room and got all the stuff.

_To mum,_

_I went to Diagon alley yesterday to get some things for the Weasleys. I got you a some things from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._

_Hope everyone is ok,_

_Luci xxx_

I sent Twilight home to give mum the letter and the package, I got out more parchment.

_To Malfoy,_

_Thanks to The Dark Lord I had to make up an excuse for being late back to the Burrow. I hope I didn't mess up your face too much yesterday. It felt nice to hit you again. Hogwarts isn't going to be the same is it? We have to do this though, if we don't everyone we love will be killed, we'll have to watch them die and then we'll get killed, at our weakest, alone. Sorry, went all sentimental, hope you don't think I'm weird. I'm not going to send any of these letters, it just feels like I'm actually talking to you. You're the only one that understands._

_Got to go. See you when school starts._

_Lucina-Stephanie Carlton._

"Luci?" I heard Ginny so had to finish the letter, I put it in the tin and kicked it under the bed when she stepped in. "you ok?"

"fine, never better."

"you seem distant. Not yourself."

_If only you knew_

"Luci!" she smiled when I looked at her "welcome back to the land of the living"

"that's a muggle thing"

"You think I don't know Muggle stuff?"

"I'm gonna go on the Hogwarts chat, you going on?"

"Yea sure"

_**Overthinking has logged on**_

_**Flameboi has logged on**_

_**Ginny has logged on**_

_Overthinking: wow Ginny, a very imaginative name_

_Ginny: :P_

_Overthinking: hey flame boi._

_Flameboi: Hey, hello Weaselette_

_Overthinking: FLAME :l_

_Flameboi: just teasein ;)_

_Ginny: I'm uncomfortable with all the flirting_

_Overthinking: GINNY! :l_

_Ginny: XD_

_Fameboi: ROFL! Sooooo, Overthinking, who are you, really?_

_Overthinking: not telling, your name?_

_Flameboi: not telling ;)_

_Ginny: *rolls eyes*_

_Overthinking: GINNY !_

_**Likearon has logged on**_

_Flameboi: Likearon? More like 'Likeaweasel'_

_Overthinking: FLAME!_

_Likearon: Hey Gin, flame dude, L_

_Overthinking: DON'T TELL HIM WHO I AM!_

_Flameboi: soo, your name begins with L and you're a Gryffindor. Hmm_

_Overthinking: thanks Ron._

_Likearon: what I done?_

_Ginny: XD I'm getting 'mione_

_Overthinking: GINNY!_

_**Grangerdanger has logged on**_

_Grangerdanger: Ginny told me to come online. Why?_

_Ginny: SHHH, you'll see._

_Flameboi: Are you Lavender brown?_

_Overthinking: even if I was, I wouldn't tell you. Thanks Ron :l_

_Likearon: what I done?_

_Overthinking: :l_

_**Theboiwholived has logged on**_

_Theboiwholived: Ginny told me to log on, why?_

_Ginny: SHHH_

_Grangerdanger: you'll see._

_Flameboi: Tell me_

_Overthinking: no :l Ron, you're dead._

_Likearon: what've I done?_

_Overthinking: I'll never get out of this till I tell flame my name. flame tell me your name_

_Flameboi: no._

_**Overthinking has logged out, leaving an offline message: **__LC_

_**Flameboi has logged out, leaving an offline message:**__ See you never Potter, Weaselette, Granger and Weasel._

_**Ginny has logged out, leaving an offline message: **__I have an idea who Flameboi is, my room, 10 mins._

_**Grangerdanger has logged out, leaving an offline message: **__I'm gonna carry on with my book, see you later_

_Likearon: who do you think flame is?_

_**Theboiwholived has logged out, leaving an offline message: **__A slytherin_

_**Likearon has logged out.**_

Ginny POV

Ten minutes later, when Luci had gone to the tree, Harry, Hermione and Ron came into my room.

"so?" Hermione looked over the book

"I thinks it's one of malfoy's friends or malfoy"

Harry just laughed "really, he knows she's a Gryffindor so why would he be kind to her?"

I sighed and put my legs over the side of the bed, there was a clunk. Hy heel had hit something. "hey guys, what's this?" I put a tin onto the bed.

"I don't know, it looks like a tin" Ron said

"No shit Sherlock" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"lets open it" Harry lifted the lid "it's letters."

"who to? Read one out" I asked

"I'll do it" Ron took a letter. "To Malfoy" he started "why would someone write to him?" he continued_ "_I'm bored today, I hope you're alright. I've been thinking, I might go round to your house today, I'd have to owl your parents and they might not agree but I need to talk to you. It's important. It's weird but, I've been dreaming about what'll happen next school year, it'll all change. We'll be more friendly to each other, I think that your father won't like it but it'll have to happen. Till next time, Lucina-Stephanie Carlton." we all looked at him.

"Luci? Are you sure it says that?" I asked snatching the letter from his hand

"yea, it says Luci" he told the others

"it does, she's written to Malfoy, I bet all of these are for him, she wants to go to his house? Lets stop her." I put the letter back, we heard the door close.

"it's Luci, we have to put the letters back" I closed the tin and put it back under the bed just before Luci walked in.

"hey guys, what's happening?" she smiled at us

"Nothing, we're just going out to get some fresh air." Harry smiled back.

"oh, fine, see you later" she waved as we went outside.

Luci POV

_To Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_Is it alright if I visit, I have an idea that may help with me and Draco proving our loyalty to The Dark Lord. I don't mind when and if you agree. My owl has been told to return back to me after dropping this off.._

_From,_

_Lucina-Stephanie Carlton_

I thought that ort to be it so I sent Twilight round to Malfoy Manor.

After a bit, just after Twilight returned, another owl arrived and left

Miss Carlton,

Me and Lucius have agreed that if it is about what the Dark Lord wishes, then you only have to tell us and we will agree. You may come round now if you want.

From Mrs and Mr Malfoy.


	8. Explanations

_**AN: **__I've changed my mind, I'm gonna have 6__th__ year in a different fanfic._

Explanations

Luci POV

I was almost ready to go but Ginny said that Molly wanted me.

"yes Molly?"

"why were you planning to go to Malfoy Manor?"

"WHAT? How did you know about that?"

"someone told me."

"who? Molly I NEED to know, whoever it is has been invading my privacy."

"I can't tell you"

"I shouldn't even need to tell you, it's private." I walked off but someone grabbed my wrist.

"Tell us why you were planning to go to Malfoy Manor" George was grabbing me with Fred next to him.

"get off." I kicked them both and tried to shake my arm free but George's grip was too tight "I said get OFF!" I lifted my leg and kicked George in the face, he got off me and I ran to the fireplace "Malfoy Manor!"

I landed on the floor of one of the halls and looked up. All the Malfoys were there, looking at me "sorry." I said, trying to get up.

"that's alright Miss Carlton." Mrs Malfoy said, helping me up.

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy. Sorry for the short notice."

"it's alright Miss Carlton. You did say that you wanted to talk to Draco?"

"oh yes." I turned to Malfoy "Where is the best place to talk?"

"follow me" he walked off and I followed him to a little ballroom type place.

" I was thinking how we could get the Death eaters into the school. You know the vanishing cabinet in Borgin and Burkes?" He nodded "well the matching one is in Hogwarts, in the room of requirement. We could get some death eaters in that way. But we would have to fix it."

"sure, is that all?"

"yea, I'll be going, see you"

"see you"

I went to the fireplace and went to the Burrow. George had a nosebleed still, Fred was looking at me like he would kill me, Molly was very close to killing me, Ron was asleep _when isn't he?_, Hermione was holding her book a bit **too** tight, Harry and Ginny were looking daggers at me and Arthur was the angriest. "Sorry, for everything. I had to, I can't tell you why but please believe me. I had to." I started to walk upstairs to Ginny's room.

_To Malfoy,_

_I HATE how you dragged me into this, I had to kick George in the face JUST to get to your house! If I'm honest I don't think you even listened to me when I had the idea. If you didn't listen, all of the trouble was for what? Fuck all, that's what._

_From Lucina Carlton._

"Little shit-head was too busy being a little shit-head to listen" I muttered while I put the letter into the tin "Little shit-head won't even tell anyone of the idea"

"Why are you writing to Malfoy again?" Ginny was stood in the doorway.

"GINNY! WHAT THE HELL?" I kicked the tin under the bed.

"Why have you been writing to Malfoy?"

"GINNY! You read the letters?"

"only one"

"CAN I HAVE NO PRIVACY IN THIS HOUSE? HONESTLY!" I walked down the stairs again and went to the tree outside the Burrow.

_A day later_

I went to Sirius' house and went to a room that barely anyone knew about.

I put a CD player (that I had brought with me, it had magic cast on it so it could work.) on the floor and put on the CD.

"1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4." I muttered to remember the steps "3,2,1,4,2,3,2,1,1,3,2,1,4,2,3." I stepped in time. "jump, step, jump, twirl" I fell while trying to do the twirl "damn, all the time." I turned the CD player off and packed everything away. "better luck next time Luci."

"yea Lucina, better luck next time"

"Padfoot! I.I didn't know you were there."

"you might do better if you had the right shoes."

"I'm getting some before school."

"bye Lucina"

"yea… bye" I hurried out.


	9. Out of character

Out of character.

Ginny POV

"Luci. Where did you go this morning?"

"somewhere." she muttered.

"I need to know cos if you were with the Malfoys…" I was cut off by Luci pushing me against the wall

"I can go wherever I want, with whoever I want, whenever I want."

"but Luci I'm worried…"

"I SAID that I can go anywhere, with anyone, anytime I want. If you question me about where I am or any stuff like that, you'll wish you had kept your mouth shut" she pushed me and walked out. I waited a bit until going downstairs. I walked toward the kitchen but stopped when I heard crying. I looked inside and saw Luci, "Give this letter to Lucius Malfoy" she attached one letter to her owl's leg "and then come back". she waited for a bit and stood up when her owl came back "now give this letter to Bellatrix Lestrange and come back" she attached the letter to the owl's leg and started walking out of the kitchen. I ran to find someone and tell them what I just saw. " 'Mione, you'll never guess what I just saw…"

Lucius POV

I saw an owl so decided to let it in. It dropped a letter and flew away.

_To Mr Malfoy._

_I can't do it. I've changed too much and my friends might suspect something. I'm scared of what will happen if Ginny (I sort of attacked her) tells someone. I've arrived late at the Burrow many times, my attitude has gotten worse, I can barely eat, I can't cope with all this._

_From Lucina-Stephanie Carlton_

I couldn't believe it. Just yesterday she was helping with the plan and today she says she can't do it! I should have to tell the dark lord.

Bellatrix POV

HOW DARE SHE! THE LITTLE BITCH! "Carlton" I said as soon as I was alone.

"_Hello Bellatrix"_

"you didn't forget that I was still mentally connected to you?"

"_I. I did"_

"So, you can't do it? You attacked the Weasley girl?"

"_yes Bellatrix" _she sounded like she had been crying

"have you been crying? And tell me truthfully"

"_I.I have." _

"weak. That's what you are. Weak and pathetic."

"_weak? Me? Says the Deatheater who's in love with her Master."_

"WHAT?!"

"_It's obvious to me, pity it isn't obvious to him. It's also a pity he can't love."_

"you don't know ANYTHING!"

"_I know what it's like to love someone who could never love you back."_

"goodbye Carlton"

"_bye Lestrange"_

The little BITCH, she DARES to speak to me like that and expect to get away with it.

I went to the Dark Lord "Bellatrix, why did you want to speak with me?"

"my lord, it's about the girl."

"yes, what about her?"

"she says she can't do it. She's worried her friends will find out and ruin our plan."

"we must convince her back"

"yes my lord but how?"

"she cares for her family and friends?"

"yes my lord, very much"

"we will threaten to kill all those dear to her."

"yes my lord" I left.

Hermione POV

There MUST be something wrong with Luci if she is threatening any of her friends. "are you sure she was sending letters to Lestrange and Malfoy?"

"yep, I heard her perfectly."

"she's obviously trying to help **Harry, **not the Deatheaters." I said, noticing Ginny didn't really agree "she's our friend, she wouldn't do anything to harm us."

I gave up and went to read.


	10. Forcing a Carlton

_**AN: **__I'm sort of stuck on this now so I'm listening to random songs for inspiration. _

Forcing a Carlton

Ginny POV

It was almost dinner and Luci hadn't been out of the room, she just looked out of the window and muttered to herself. "are you _sure_ she's ok?" mum asked for the twentieth time.

"she's just tired, mum. Don't worry, she's like that." Ron pushed past and started eating "anyway, it's almost the start of term. She'll probably be resting in the hospital wing most of the time" when he stopped talking, I hit him on the head.

Luci walked down the stairs at that moment " everyone" she sat next to me and Hermione and started eating, not a lot, but still.

"How are you dear? Are you tired?"

"I'm fine Molly, just, stressed. It's almost the start of school and I'm not even a quarter of the way ready. I haven't got all my books, I haven't got all the equipment, I'm worrying about what'll happen…" she started rambling.

"Luci, calm down. We're all going to Diagon Ally later so you can get your books and equipment then." Harry smiled.

"fine. I'll get ready soon"

After dinner we all got ready and went to diagon ally. "Luci. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Ginny, like I said, I'm just stressed" she smiled "now, I'd better get walking. See you later" she walked away towards WWW but she turned a corner, going away from it. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked somewhere and I went to get some books.

Harry POV

Me, Ron and Hermione went to WWW, when we left, we saw Malfoy and his mum walking somewhere so we went to see where they were going.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" we heard someone yell, a girl.

"Shut up!" there was a slap "now, the Dark Lord has told us to get you back. You're very special."

"I'd rather die"

"well, it won't be you dieing. It'll be your precious family and then your friends. First your brother, your mum, your dad and then the Weasleys and Granger."

"HA! They have Harry Potter, do you think that he would just sit back and let them die?" there was another slap.

"Fine, plan two. CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

"STOP IT!"

"Draco? Why would you help her?"

"I know how to get her to join, I promise I won't help her, I'll only help the Dark lord" Malfoy said.

It was a few minutes until there was a reply.

"Fine. Just, promise you won't harm my family."

"promise"

We went back to the burrow, Luci eventually arrived and immediately went to Ginny's room

**AN: **that's all for now. My family is taking the laptop away from me :'(


	11. I need you

I need you.

Luci POV.

"see you later." I smiled and walked off. I turned one corner to go to a shop that I had just heard of but I got grabbed by someone. "get off me!" I struggled and tried to hit whoever it was.

"Calm down girly, we're taking you to Lestrange."

"Bellatrix? Bellatrix wants to talk to me? She could just use the mental bond thing."

"She needs to speak in person."

I was pushed to a wall "Get your filthy hands off me!"

"shut up!" Bellatrix slapped me "now, the Dark Lord has told us to get you back. You're very special."

"I'd rather die!"

"well, it won't be you dieing, It'll be your precious family and then your friends. First your brother, your mum, your dad and then the Weasleys and Granger."

I just laughed " They have Harry Potter, do you think that he would just sit back and let them die?" Bellatrix slapped me again. I noticed Malfoy and his mum out of the corner of my eye.

"fine, plan two" she pointed her wand at me "CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" I fell and couldn't find any strength to scream.

"STOP IT!" Bellatrix stopped everyone and looked to where the yell came from. Malfoy was looking a bit nervous.

"Draco? Why would you help her?"

"I know how to get her to join, I promise I won't help her, I'll only help the Dark lord" he hesitated before walking to me and sitting in front of me _"Carlton, just agree to join" _I looked away _"please. If not for your friends, for me." _

"_what the hell? Malfoy, why would I join for you?"_

"_if I can't do it, I need help. And, I'll regret this, I'll need help from you. You'll help with getting the death-eaters into Hogwarts. Please. I can't believe I'm saying this but... Ineedyoucarlton."_

"_what? I didn't hear that."_ I giggled

Malfoy glared at me _"I need you, I'm scared that I'll wimp out and you'll have to do it for me. If you aren't there I have no clue what I'll do" _he stood up and walked away.

"So?" Bellatrix glared at me.

"Fine. Just, promise you won't harm my family."

Bellatrix smirked '_must be a family trait' _I thought, remembering Malfoy's smirk.

"Promise" she pulled me up and walked out with me "you said nothing of your friends"

"I'll already be harming them, just by agreeing." I looked back and saw Malfoy, _did he really mean what he said? About being scared?. _

I ran to the burrow and went into Ginny's room, got out my tin, my equipment and some parchment and started writing.

_To Malfoy,_

_You made me join the Death-eaters again. Did you mean what you said? About being scared and… needing me? It was weird when you said that. I was searching your face for __**some**__ indication that you were lying but I didn't see a single trace._

_It was pretty weird, especially as your aunt was right there, and your mother, and the other death-eaters, minus your dad though, I wonder why._

_Malfoy._

_I'm weird for saying this but, I need you to. Not in a weird way! It's not me saying that I like you, cos I don't. I mean what if both of us can't do it? What if I do it and I go like your aunt Bellatrix? I'm already as crazy as her, just in a different way. She's crazy in a 'kill anything that moves and isn't pure' way but I'm crazy in a 'do random crap at times' way. I'm not only scared for me, I'm scared for you. If nether of us can do it, they'll kill us and all those we love. Sorry, over thinking._

_I hope you're well and not in too much trouble._

_From Lucina Carlton._

Draco POV

_I need you._ Why did I say that to her? "it's not true, I only said it to get her to agree." I muttered

"said what Draco?" my father was in the doorway.

"it's not important Father, I lied to Carlton so she would agree to rejoin."

"Then you will be fine in telling me what you said"

"I said I was scared I would wimp out and that I needed her. All lies" I looked down.

"well, Draco. It was the right thing to do." Father walked out.

Then I remembered something. Carlton's eyes.

I wrote a letter

_To Carlton,_

_I need to talk to you, come round as soon as._

_From,_

_Draco Malfoy._

My owl flew off, I hoped she got it and I went to the main fireplace waiting for her.

About 10 minutes later, she arrived, apologising when she fell.

"Carlton, I have to ask you something." she nodded "your eyes. They changed. when I sat in front of you, your eyes went green and then back to blue."

"Again? Great. My mum said I have a very rare magic. It's the reason I focus on people's eyes. My eyes change to fit my mood sometimes. I've managed to control it until recently. Red means I'm angry or scared, Blue is just normal and happy and green… I'm not sure about. I have been told that my eyes turn pink and yellow before. I bet I can change it on demand. yellow" she blinked and her eyes went yellow "green" she blinked again and her eyes were green "Black" again her eyes went the colour. "now for more complex colours. Cherry, Copper red, Cyan, Scarlet, Ecru, Indigo, Magenta, Ruby." each time her eyes went the exact colour.

"Stop now, you'll get light headed."

"fine." she smiled and I thought I saw her eyes go pink but shrugged it off. "was that all? Cos I have to ask you something"

_Damn it Draco_ "yea it was all"

"did you mean what you said?"

"Umm. Yea. I did"

After we talked a bit, she left saying the Weasleys didn't know she was going out.

Luci POV

I put some music on and started dancing round Ginny's room. I didn't hear her walk in, nor did I hear her get Ron, Harry and Hermione. And as if that wasn't embarrassing enough, I had been singing along to it.

Ginny coughed to get my attention. "HOLY DOUBLE CRAP" I yelled, falling onto the bed "GINNY!" I turned off the music, Ginny, Ron and Harry were laughing but I saw Hermione trying to stop a giggle.

"Didn't know you were good at singing" Ginny giggled.

"I'm not. Was the music loud?"

"Nope."

"did it cover up my singing?"

"yea"

"good."

We all laughed and went back downstairs, ate and went to bed. "Bored" I said hitting Hermione in the face with a pillow.

"go to sleep" Hermione said

"no, too boring. I'll go scare Gred and Forge. Don't wait up." I went to the fireplace. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" I arrived in the shop. "FREDY! GEORGIE BOY! GUESS WHO IT IS!"

"LUCI!" they both ran down.

"Long time no see." Fred grinned.

"right. Ideas?" I said

"how did you know..? George started.

"I always know" I ran up the stairs.

_That night:_

"_I need you"_

"_what do you mean?"_

"_you know what I mean, cos you're thinking it to aren't you?"_

"_No! I'm not"_

"_then why are you dreaming about it?"_

"_what?"_

"_you are making me say this, it is a dream after all. You're dumb as hell to even think I'd like a half-blood like you. I'm only being kind to you cos you're disposable."_

"_Don't say that."_

"_why? You're thinking it, I'm only saying it."_

"_just… please, can't something just happen to change this?"_

"_no, not unless you let Bellatrix take over your mind but you wouldn't want her seeing me in your dream would you?"_

"_no I wouldn't."_

"_wake up!"_

"_huh?"_

"_WAKE UP!"_

I woke up when I was almost killed by a pillow.

"GINNY! Gerroff me!" I pushed her off the bed.

'_I need you?' Why would he say that._

_I need you._

_**AN: **__What do you think of it?_

_Is it good, bad, shite?_

_On another note, I've had a bit of an… well obsession isn't a good word for it cos it isn't an obsession so lets call it a 'Fixation' (and don't check a thesaurus!)… I've had a 'fixation' and need help. I've wanted to do a Sirius/ someone Romance set in the time that the Marauders were in Hogwarts. I don't know who it should be. _

_OC, Remus (Wolfstar is such a cute pairing) Lilly, (I'm iffy about that cos James and Lilly are great) James (:s) Snape (*pukes* getting all these from a website, well, except Remus, and OC. I didn't add Bellatrix, Cissy, AndI or Reg cos of 'Blackcest') or any other person. Plus I need a title for it…_

_TTFN_


End file.
